Beijos de Fogo
by Drik Phelton
Summary: Ela apenas queria fugir dele... Ele apenas queria recuperar o que lhe pertencia... Mas nesse reencontro como esquecer daqueles beijos ardentes? draco e gina
1. Ilha Madeira

_**Beijos de Fogo**_

**Capitulo I: Agradável reencontro**

Era a primeira vez que ela atirava água em alguém. Principalmente num homem nu. Mais ainda, em sua cama! E aquele imitador barato da _Cachinhos Dourados_ era nada mais nada menos do que Draco Malfoy.

Fazia meses que não sorria, mas foi impossível se manter séria numa situação como aquela. Por outro lado, a malícia não era uma de suas características mais marcantes, pelo menos, não até conhecer Draco realmente. Ele lhe ensinara a não se enganar com as pessoas e não deixa-las lhe fazer de idiota, e ela como um bom aprendiz aprendera a lição.

- Ele está merecendo um castigo. Pensou. – mas a final, o que fazia em sua casa? Teria... Descoberto?

Malfoy se moveu e ela se sentiu congelar. Depois o ouviu murmurar, sonolento:

- Maria, por favor...

A surpresa e a raiva invadiram-na e teve vontade de gritar. O mistério estava explicado. Ele entrara em sua casa que deveria estar desocupada, já que a alugara com um mês de antecedência. Tirara os lençóis de cima dos moveis e se instalara. Também estava explicado o susto que tomara quando uma mulher loura viera em sua direção, no momento em que manobrava o carro para entrar na garagem.

- Que crápula! Trouxe uma mulher para **minha** casa e dormiu com ela em **minha **cama! – esbravejou.

E ter de suportar essa afronta depois de tudo que ele e sua família já lhe aprontaram. Ainda mais agora...

Não estava ali porque queria estar. Aquele local representava mais uma mentira em sua vida, representava tudo o que vivera com Draco. Mas isso não tinha mais importância. Sua promessa vinha em primeiro lugar. E protege-la dele era essencial.

Os olhos azuis de Virginia percorreram, mais uma vez, o físico perfeito. Ele continuava atraente. Até mesmo ela que o detestava com todas as forças não era imune a seu magnetismo. Segundo O Pasquim: _"O magnetismo de Draco Malfoy tinha o poder de seduzir todas as mulheres do mundo". _

- não é pra tanto. A ruiva tentou se convencer.

Especialmente naquele dia o destino resolvera molda-lo como resposta ao sonho de cada mulher e o colocara em posição estratégica, sobre lençóis de linho verde como se estivesse posando para alguma revista.

À luz que infiltrava pelas venezianas viam-se as gotículas de suor brilhando ao longo da coluna do rapaz.

De repente, o corpo se moveu quase que imperceptivelmente como se estivesse mergulhado em algum sonho erótico. Ela pestanejou. Precisava se afastar. Seus olhos não poderiam continuar fixos naquele homem estonteante.

- por onde quer que eu vá você estraga minha vida. Falou consigo mesma. Muito bem _Cachinhos Dourado_- ela se decidiu- Hora de levantar!

Antes, porém, que despejasse a água, um de seus pulsos foi preso pela mão grande e forte de Draco que ainda não havia acordado de todo.

- Merlyn! – a pressão no pulso de Gina aumentou. Se você insiste em mencionar um personagem de histórias infantis para trouxas idiotas dormirem, quero apresentar-me como o meu favorito: _o Lobo Mau,_ e não gosto de ficar molhado. Portanto, se não quiser se arrepender, meu conselho é guardar essa jarra.

O coração de Gina disparou no peito, mas ela não se alterou:

- Me espanta você conhecer alguma história _trouxa_, Malfoy. Não é você que os odeia.

- Acredite, eu os odeio, entretanto se não me falha a memória existiu um momento em minha vida em que para dormir com você eu precisei fazer alguns esforços. Você se derretia com essas bobagens.

Com o aumento do ritmo de sua pulsação, como sempre ocorria quando Malfoy estava por perto, Gina sentiu que corava. Havia algo com aquele homem. Nenhum outro acelerava sua adrenalina como ele. E era por estar ciente disso que ela sempre fugia dele.

- ok. Recompôs-se. – lobo ou não, você esta dormindo na minha cama - ela despejou um pouco de água num copo, como se fosse essa sua intenção durante todo o tempo.

Cínico como sempre, Draco se ergueu sobre um cotovelo.

- Sua cama? Ele repetiu. – Acho que não. Um de meus ancestrais a comprou de um capitão francês em 1789. Pelo que sei, esta suíte é a máster. A suíte dos homens da casa.

- queridinho, o seu pai vendeu esta casa logo depois da guerra, lembra? Quando ele estava falindo? Atacou a mulher.

- o que não significa que ela em pouco tempo não será minha de novo, _Ruiva._

- Não me chame assim.

- por quê? São muitas as recordações?

Desconcertada, tentou mudar de assunto:

- o que esta fazendo aqui?

- eu já lhe disse. Vim recuperar o que é meu. Disse decidido.

- Mas, enquanto isso, a casa esta alugada para mim. E você pode ir embora.

- Ah, você quer que eu saia? Perguntou com um belo sorriso. Está bem.

Draco pôs um pé fora do colchão e fez menção de se levantar.

- NÃO! SIM! Não agora – ela respondeu. – não gosto de vê-lo com roupa, quanto mais sem. Vou deixá-lo sozinho e quando voltar espero que tenha saído não só desse quarto mas também da casa. E da ilha, se possível.

- creio que não será dessa forma. Eu também aluguei essa casa, há um mês atrás. E não vou sair daqui de maneira alguma.

- isso não ta acontecendo. Resmungou a mulher.

- de alguma forma acho que o dono da mansão ainda se lembra de nós dois juntos e deve ter cometido um grande engano. Mas não fique preocupada. Deve haver uma pensãozinha desocupada.

- não tem. É final de ano e todas estão ocupadas, Malfoy.

- acho que você já esta acostumada com a rua. Não terá diferença do lugar onde você cresceu.

- GINA! GINA! Uma voz familiarmente conhecida sobressaltou aos dois. – aonde você esta que não vem me ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Eu ainda quero conhecer a famosa Ilha Madeira, você disse que ela era tão... – A mulher assustou-se ao adentrar no quarto e deparar-se com Draco Malfoy.

Esse, por sua vez, também se assustou ao ver que sua cunhada estava com a barriga de uma mulher que tinha engolido uma melancia inteira. (nessa história Blaize é irmão de Draco pois Narcisa se casou com o pai do Blaize) .

- o que você esta fazendo aqui, Luna? Você tem noção de como esta deixando Blaize louco de preocupação?

Fim do Capitulo I

**n/a:**Espero que tenham gostado, esse capitulo esta um pouco confuso mais os próximos serão mais esclarecedores. Essa história é baseada no livro se SARA WOOD , fazendo algumas adaptações achei a historia muito legal pra fazer uma fic D/G.

Deu para perceber que Draco e Gina tiveram algo no passado na tal Ilha Madeira e que o outro casal da história é Luna e Blaize. Acho que provavelmente serão só esses os casais, mas não é nada certo.

Achei super interessante às lendas que envolvem a Ilha Madeira. Contarei um pouco sobre ela no próximo capitulo.

NÃO PERCAM!


	2. Acordos?

**Capítulo II: O acordo.**

_Um mês atrás..._

Madeira – "Pérola do Atlântico", "Jardim flutuante"," Ilha de eterna Primavera".

Estas são apenas três denominações largamente usadas para descrever a Ilha Madeira (Portugal). Uma ilha colorida com paisagens espetaculares, desfiladeiros, vales e platôs panorâmicos, penhascos e cachoeiras impressionantes. Se você esta pensando em férias relaxantes, numa vila pitoresca, a ilha Madeira é a escolha perfeita. Se estiver à procura de uma combinação tropical com o conforto europeu, não encontrara melhor lugar.

- Gina é isso! Disparou Luna ao ver o anuncio daquele local pela TV. – é disso que eu preciso para relaxar. Eu quero que o meu filho nasça num lugar assim.

- você não esta falando sério? Exasperou-se.

- estou sim. Alem do mais você sempre me falava de como era bonito, romântico lá. A não ser que isso ainda lhe traga muitas recordações que você prefira esquecer. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – porque se você preferir nós podemos ir para outro lugar.

- não. Tudo bem. Eu prometi lhe ajudar e vou cumprir, o meu afilhado não merece mesmo um pai daqueles. Você tem seu filho lá e depois nós vamos para a Toca. Aliás, eu ainda não sei por que você não quer ir logo pra lá?

- não seja ridícula. A menina corou. Eu... Eu... Você não entenderia. Muito... Complicado.

- não me diga que você... Ainda gosta do Rony?

- não! Eu só não quero que ele me veja assim. Você sabe... Esse era para ser o nosso filho.

- mas não é. Oras, se alguém te que entender alguma coisa é ele. Por mais que ele seja meu irmão...

- Gina eu quero tranqüilidade. A minha vida não tem sido fácil. Eu estou cansada de fugir.

- Foges porque quer. Te apoio em tudo, menos no fato de você esconder quem é o pai de seu filho. Ele merece saber.

- Estás enganada. Mas certo seria: ele não vai querer saber.

- como você sabe?

- depois a aluada sou eu... Blaize não seria o típico papai. E... Ele não é o...

- Rony! Concluiu a ruiva. Você e essa sua obsessão. Ele não tem nada de mais. E você é casada com o Blaize.

- não conta, nós estávamos bêbados e uma semana depois já estava anulado o casamento.

- ainda não estão prontos os papéis, Luna.

- você sabe o que ele me disse após passada a ressaca? "Como eu pude me casar com você?". Nem sequer um bom dia.

- ele ainda não tinha se adaptado à idéia. Tentou amenizar. - ele é o pai de seu filho.

- mas ninguém sabe a não ser você, Gina.

- porque estamos fugindo a mais de seis meses. Sete cidades diferentes, três paises e futuramente uma ilha.

- você... Responda-me, por exemplo, próprio, por favor: você acha que um sonserino aceitaria ser, ou melhor, aceitaria alguma coisa que viesse de você?

O silencio se fez por algum tempo e a outra mulher não soube o que responder. Então disparou:

- vamos fazer os últimos exames em você. E daqui a um mês poderemos ir. Espero que você saiba que lá não tem bruxos e que seu parto será normal.

- alguns sacrifícios valem à pena.

************-----***********

_- o que você esta fazendo aqui, Luna? Você tem noção de como esta deixando Blaize louco de preocupação?_

_-_ o que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Retrucou à loura.

- eu que deveria perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui. Blaize está louco...

- para a separação. Eu sei... blá....blá...blá...

- do que você esta reclamando? Vai receber uma boa quantia de pensão. Ainda maior quando ele descobrir essa melancia entalada na sua barriga.

- ele não vai saber de nada. Isso não diz respeito a ele - intrometeu-se Gina. Luna vá lá pra baixo e procure não se estressar eu tenho contas a acertar com o Sr. Malfoy.

- mas Gi...

- vai Luna. Depois conversamos.

A mulher se retirou do quarto e mais uma vez Draco e Gina estavam sozinhos _naquele _quarto.

- bem... Nesse caso seja bem-vinda. – ele sorriu e ergueu a barra do lençol. Estou um pouco cansado, mas já que você quer me comprar assim.

- pare de asneiras. Eu não me venderia pra você.

- ah, mas eu lembro que você gostava das nossas brincadeiras. E sempre pedia por mais.

- não seja tão convencido. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eu fingia?

- oras, vejo que fostes realmente minha melhor aluna. Entretanto não me passa pela cabeça que você tenha fingido.

- por que não? Aprendi com você.

- ai Virginia... Às vezes eu até me arrependo de ter feito de ti tão sarcástica.

- não fique com todos os méritos. Mas vamos ao que interessa. O que você quer para não falar pra ninguém que Luna e eu estamos aqui?

- eu não faço mais acordos com você, Weasley. Quem é o pai do filho dela? Blaize ou seu irmão?

- não é da sua conta.

- já posso imaginar. Disse com um sorriso. - eu não conto nada. Disse pronto a se levantar.

- por quê? Ela se afastou vendo que ele vinha em sua direção, nu!

- por que não é do meu interesse... Por agora... – Draco a observou com a sombra de um sorriso. – interessante como você se descontrola a cada vez que me aproximo.

Ele falou com aquele tom de voz baixo e íntimo que sempre se infiltrava em seu corpo como um ladrão

- minha perturbação tem uma razão de ser: você esta nu! – respondeu calma. Não tenho problemas em falar com você... VESTIDO!

- agora entendi – ele retrucou com falsa inocência. E se aproximou ainda mais e quando seus rostos estavam a menos de um palmo ele a puxou e disse em seu ouvido: Não está lembrando os velhos tempos, está?

Ela corou.

Mas não poderia ficar por baixo. Não abaixaria a guarda, nem se intimidaria por ele.

- afaste-se de mim!- gritou, o corpo tremendo. – não tem vergonha?

- absolutamente nenhuma. Mais uma coisa em comum, não acha?

- nós não temos nada em comum! A vontade de Gina era esbofeteá-lo, mas ele a mantinha presa em seus braços.

- temos pelo menos duas coisas em comum – Draco insistiu aproximando seus lábios aos dela. – nosso amor em brincar com os sentimentos dos outros

- sequer pertencemos à mesma raça humana – ela virou o rosto rudemente.

- não adianta negar. Você é tão impiedosa quanto eu. Esse é o segundo ponto em comum, além do mais temos determinações inabaláveis. Ambos sabemos o que queremos e como conseguir o que queremos. O preço não importa. A única diferença é que você obedece a algum tipo de código de honra enquanto eu não. Abaixou-se um pouco e depositou um beijo no pescoço da mulher, de forma que ela sentiu o hálito morno – não tente se fazer de difícil, não faz o seu tipo... Você sabe o que pode acontecer com sua amiga dilua não sabe?

O tom ameaçador fez o sangue dela gelar nas veias. Num gesto de violência, ela tentou se soltar dele, fazendo com que seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçarem ao redor de seu rosto.

- me solta seu grosso!

- você sabe que eu nunca faria algo que você não queira.

Ela estava tão alterada que sua respiração ficou ofegante. E ele começou a olhar para seus seios que subiam e desciam sob o top de jérsei.

- está mais bonita com essas roupas. Que diferença do vestido preto de viúva em que a vi da última vez. Saia laranja com abertura até as coxas e top vermelho! Constatou olhando-a de cima abaixo.

- terapia das cores – ela retrucou. – Para atrair a atenção dos fiscais das alfândegas sobre mim e não sobre minha bagagem.

- o detalhe da saia realça o comprimento de suas pernas. Comentou ignorando-a.

Sabe podemos fazer muito mais coisas interessantes se pararmos com essa tolice e você aceitar de vez o que tem que fazer.

- e o que é que eu tenho que fazer?

- não se faça de inocente você sabe...

- eu não vou me vender pra você.

- mas é claro que não, acho melhor quando é recíproco o sentimento.

- que semtimento Malfoy? Você provavelmente não tem nenhum.

- ai que você se engana. Eu senti sua falta.

- Depois de sete anos você sentiu minha falta? Fale a verdade: o que você quer?

- hahahaha! Riu secamente aproximando mais uma vez os corpos e agora muito próximo de seu ouvido. – Você!!!

**Fim do 2° capítulo...**

**N/a:** Desculpem ainda não ter mencionada as lendas sobre a Ilha Madeira, mas elas ainda não se encaixaram no contexto da história.

A Luna está fugindo do Blaize há tempos, mas existe algo além do simples fato de ela achar que ele não seria um bom pai, ou que ele não se interessaria pelo filho (também não se trata do Rony, então o que será?). Mais novidades nos próximos capítulos...

Que proposta essa do Draco ehn?!!!! Se fosse eu aceitava na hora, mas o que será que a Gina vai fazer? Aceitar a proposta e salvar o segredo da Luna ou simplesmente

**N/a: que felicidade.... ehhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Tenho reviews... vocês não sabem como estão me fazendo feliz, pensei que ninguém fosse ler essa fic...(ainda bem que me enganei!). Gente eu tenho que compartilhar com vocês um pouco da minha felicidade que se constitui em três motivos:**

**1° EU TENHO REVIEWS!!!!!**

**2° MINHA GRANDE AMIGA ANNA JULLY POTTER VAI VOLTAR A ESCREVER SUAS FICS (apesar de eu ser de corpo e alma Draco e Gina acho ÓDIO OU AMOR, que é h/h, uma das melhores fics que eu já li)**

**3° EU JÁ MENCIONEI QUE TENHO REVIEWS? EHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Além disso Enigmas do passado que também é da Anna Jully vai voltar... E tem Draco e Gina (aiaiaaiaiiaiaiai). **

**Agora aos agradecimentos:**

lydhyamsf: obrigada eu também adoro quando ele pega no pé da Gina e dessa vez talvez ele tenha razão (pelo menos até que ele descubra todos os fatos). Eu sei que ainda esta muito no começo e eu ainda estou tentando montar um bom enredo para a fic... espero que eu possa continuar agradando. Sinto muito pela demora!

Ninny Malfoy: Nossa valeu mesmo... tem coisas que ainda não foram muito bem explicada e eu ainda espero descobrir quanto tempo é possível mate-los sobre o mesmo teto... rsrsrs mas eu vou tentar levar essa fic para um caminho legal... BJS!

Ana Lilly: nossa essa foi profunda, mas eu adorei... vou tentar manter um bom trabalho, mas como você pode perceber eu ainda sou uma iniciante e tenho muito o que melhorar... talvez eu faça algumas edições a medida que postos novos capítulos para assim poder adequar melhor a historia...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Três: Saudades!**

- você só pode estar brincando?!!! A mulher disparou após empurrá-lo. Perdeu o juízo?

- você sempre teve esse poder sobre mim.

- pare! Você me expulsou da sua vida como se eu fosse uma qualquer e agora...

- eu quero recuperar você. Aproximou-se ainda mais da mulher e a fitou com intensidade. – você ainda me fascina, Virgínia.

- não. As coisas não são assim, não é simplesmente o que você quer.

- obviamente é o que nós queremos. Ele a puxou para um beijo avassalador. A principio ela ainda resistiu, mas não por muito tempo. Quando se viu envolvida pelos braços _dele, _que agora comprimiam sua fina cintura. Sentiu a mesma sensação de quando ainda namoravam. Os toques precisos e excitantes ainda a deixavam zonza. E quando ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo a ponto de sentir a sua virilidade pressionando-lhe, um lapso de consciência a envolveu. Mas não tinha forças pra se afastar. Estava em perigo.

******** _O passado romântico da Ilha do Madeira_ *********

_- Não se sabe ao certo quem descobriu a Ilha da Madeira. Segundo a lenda, foi um inglês, sir Robert Machin, um homem apaixonado por uma linda mulher chamada Anne d' Arfet. A família de Anne, muito rica, não o aprovava devido à diferença de nível social, e tentou obrigar a jovem a se casar com um homem que ela não amava. Para poderem permanecer juntos, Machin e Anne resolveram fugir. Em 1346, conseguiram um barco e fugiram para a França. Mas o barco foi apanhado por uma terrível tempestade e desviado para o sul, até chegar a Ilha Madeira. O casal não teve tempo de desembarcar e foi apanhado por outra tempestade que afundou o barco. Exausta, Anne morreu nos braços de seu amor. Alguns dias depois, Machin, incapaz de viver sem sua querida Anne, também morreu. Patético, não? - Riu Draco deitado na cama de seu dormitório enquanto massageava os cabelos ruivos da mulher a seu lado._

_- completamente. Respondeu a mulher com olhos marejados._

_- não acredito que você está comovida, Ruiva. Disse em tom de desaprovação. Essa história é idiota demais._

_- então porque você me contou... - falou se levantando da cama e ficando de costas para o rapaz._

_- porque quando toda essa guerra acabar quero que você já esteja familiarizada com as histórias que cercam a sua futura casa. A nossa futura casa._

_A mulher se virou com muitas lagrimas nos olhos e correu de volta para a cama abraçando o rapaz._

_- você jura que nunca vai me deixar pra trás? Puxou-o para um beijo._

_- eu juro. _

_- como posso acreditar na palavra de um Malfoy qualquer? Arqueou a sobrancelha em tom inquisidor._

_- não sou um Malfoy qualquer sou um Malfoy traidor que na primeira oportunidade que tem tenta beijar uma linda Weasley._

_- e você me contou isso tudo a troco de que?_

_- oras que pergunta Weasley? Sussurrou em seu ouvido – pra levar você pra cama._

_- não sei se foi suficiente essa historia me deu sono._

_- eu faço esse sono passar rapidinho._

_***** DRACO E GINNY *****_

Depois de algum tempo separaram-se por falta de ar. Olharam-se intensamente por alguns segundos, até que se afastaram. O homem finalmente falou:

- como eu disse isso é algo incontrolável. É um desejo que nos atiça todas as vezes que nos encontramos minha querida.

Por quê? Mais uma vez sentiu aquela sensação... Nada além de desejo. Era só isso o que ele sentia por ela. Devia estar acostumada... Tudo entre eles parecia se resumir a isso.

E por mais que tentasse odiá-lo não conseguia... Ele sempre lhe disse a verdade, nunca escondeu suas intenções, por mais escusas que essas fossem. Quando estavam juntos era só ela a quem ele recorria. Era a mulher da vez e mais nenhuma outra. Isso não seria suficiente? Talvez ele começasse a amá-la, entretanto os anos foram se passando e aquela relação não passou de algo carnal. Pelo menos para ele.

Como se recordando de tudo isso ela levantou a mão para dar-lhe um tapa, contudo seu braço foi segurado a tempo (agora um comentário pertinente da autora: lembrem-se que essa cena toda se passa com Draco ainda nu – hahahahha!!!)

- ah ruiva você quer algo mais selvagem? Eu to um pouco cansado. Disse apertando de leve o braço da mulher. – sabe eu realmente senti falta das nossas noites em que brigávamos e depois transávamos loucamente. Bons tempos, não? Abaixou o braço de Ginny e retirou-se para o banheiro.

Virginia estava estática. Como ele poderia ainda falar uma besteira dessas.

- a propósito minha pequena. Eu vou tomar um banho e depois desço para conversarmos melhor. Disse ainda da porta.

- claro querido. Frisou a última palavra ironicamente. Com o intuito de se retirar do quarto.

- mas que cabeça a minha... Você quer me acompanhar! Lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso

- mas que merda... Você adivinhou a minha intenção. Disse a mulher se aproximando. – Pena que se eu entrar, você pode acidentalmente aparecer morto e eu não quero ir para Askaban.

- sempre divertida... Vá ajudar a Lovegood a arrumar _nossa casa. _Sorriu ao ver a mulher sair do quarto contrariada.

********------+++++-----********

O lado de fora da casa era sem dúvida alguma o Éden. Primaveras vermelhas se enroscavam pelo teto da varanda e o gramado brilhava de tão verde. Duas pombinhas arrolhavam sobre uma mimosa coberta de flores amarelas e uma brisa muito suave agitava levemente as folhas das palmeiras.

- é disso que você precisa meu filho. – Luna passou a mão carinhosamente pela barriga. – tenho certeza que seremos muito felizes. Suspirou a mulher encostando-se no lastre da varanda.

Apesar de toda apreensão por ter encontrado Malfoy, seu humor melhorou ao avistar ainda mais adiante, do outro lado do vale, as videiras que se espalhavam desde os terraços mais baixos até as colinas íngremes que pareciam terminar numa parede de montanhas com os picos brancos de neve. Sim, fizera bem em vir. Assim que ele fosse embora, tudo ficaria bem.

********------+++++-----********

Suas pernas pareciam pesadas quando deixou o quarto e fechou a porta. Mas a vontade de provocar um acidente fatal a Draco não saia de sua cabeça. Estava emocionalmente esgotada e totalmente desorientada.

Indignada. Essa seria a palavra mais adequada para descrever a mulher que agora descia as escadas e se dirigia a varanda. Todos os nervos de seu corpo encontravam-se tensos só pelo simples fato de tê-lo encontrado por alguns minutos. E ainda pior, seu coração palpitava de forma descompassada. Tudo isso seria rancor? Tentou acreditar que sim.

- é lindo, não é? Luna disparou assim que viu Gina.

- sem dúvida. Respondeu alheia a real pergunta da amiga.

- sabe... Eu estou falando da paisagem...

- mas oras eu também. Disse apontando com o dedo para a montanha a sua frente. Tentando desviar os pensamentos de Malfoy.

- não tente mentir pra mim. Estou vendo como você está abalada por tê-lo encontrado.

Por um momento a mulher parecia que não ia dizer nada sobre o comentário da amiga, mas era melhor desabafar:

- é... Talvez eu ainda me sinta magoada por tudo o que aconteceu.

- sabes que ele não tem culpa? Não é?

- e todo o dia eu me arrependo por saber disso!

- então porque não dá uma chance pra vocês?

- não se lembra de como ele me tratou?

- se você tivesse no lugar dele teria feito diferente de como ele fez?

- ele não me amava... Eu queria algo a mais! E não me arrependo.

- mas sejamos francas. Você conseguiu algo a mais longe dele?

- bem... Eu talvez não tenha achado um grande amor, mas com certeza achei, por um tempo, um bom companheiro.

- você sente saudades?

- claro Luna. Chuck me ensinou muita coisa. Ele, apesar de muito mais velho do que eu parecia um menino. A mentalidade jovial dele era fantástica. As longas conversas durante as noites eram sempre cheias de novidades. As viagens que fazíamos eram sempre agradáveis. Ele sempre me fez feliz.

- sabe às vezes eu pensava... O que você viu nele, mas hoje percebo que você encontrou alguém especial e que te fez muito bem. Quando aquelas matérias começaram a sair nos jornais sobre o seu casamento eu não acreditei. Eu sabia que você não era daquele jeito. Acho que tanto Harry como Malfoy sentiram-se ultrajados com tantas mentiras, se não por você, mas por eles mesmos.

- não tem mais importância. Na época a única coisa que me importava era desaparecer por um tempo. Ficar longe de tudo!

- você esqueceu de mim? Perguntou a Loura.

- não. Pra mim foi difícil deixar-te esses anos todos. Mas pensei que você fosse ficar bem com o Rony. Acho que me enganei.

- não é verdade. Eu estava bem. Eu não me dei conta de quando as coisas começaram a mudar entre eu e seu irmão. Acho que ele tentava me dizer, mas eu não quis prestar atenção.

- ele foi um idiota de ter te deixado. Eu ainda penso que ele vai se arrepender.

- não depois do casamento com o Zabine.

As duas riram.

- quer saber de um a coisa que eu nunca contei a ninguém.

- é claro gi.

- eu achei muito engraçada aquela matéria da Rita skeeter sobre o meu casamento. De fato, acho que o Chuck riu por vários dias dela.

- realmente foi cômica. Você é uma mulher fatal.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Supostamente esse deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, não é? Afinal era o dia do seu casamento e tudo estava perfeito. Pelo menos aparentemente. _

_A noiva: Vírginia Weasley._

_O noivo: Chuck Stone._

_E a pergunta que não queria calar durante o casamento era o porquê de uma dama tão linda está se casando com o magnata trouxa do petróleo, se o mesmo parecia ter o triplo da sua idade e já estava tecnicamente em estado de putrefação? _

_Vale lembrar caros leitores que a belíssima noiva já foi pretendente de dois dos mais lindos bruxos de todos os tempos – ambos muito meus amigos – então me respondam vocês: por que essa união repentina?_

_Bom, não querendo ofender a ninguém, mas se notarmos o passado da Senhora Stone percebemos sua primeira tentativa de golpe aos dez anos de idade quando supostamente se apaixonou por nada mais nada menos do que Harry Potter, entretanto seus planos não ocorreram como o planejado, já que o menino que sobreviveu demorou a lhe notar – aproximadamente seis anos depois, usando talvez um Imperius ela fez com que o nosso grande salvador caísse de amores aos seus pés._

_Não satisfeita por ele ter lhe deixado pra trás durante a guerra e querendo sair de sua vida miserável, arquitetou uma rede mirabolante em cima de sua próxima vítima: Draco Malfoy. Mas quem pode culpá-la? Lindo, louro e rico._

_Ah! Notícia de primeira mão: dizem que o romance deles começou ainda em Hogwarts e que o Sr. Potter chegou a presenciar as investidas dessa ruiva em cima do Sr. Malfoy. Daí se explica o começo da amizade dos dois: VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY. As más línguas dizem que eles até criaram um clube em homenagem a essa mulher. Com slogans do gênero: quem pegou Virgínia Weasley? Ou ainda, eu tenho saudades dessa ruiva... Ela é fogo!_

_Mas continuando a história dela com Draco Malfoy... Como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresa, o amor deles se dissipou ou devo dizer o dinheiro dele?! Sim, todas nós nos lembramos que Lucius Malfoy escolheu o lado errado na guerra e por isso perdeu muito dinheiro – de fato quase todo - e quando ele morreu seu herdeiro estava pobre, mas do lado correto. Mas não, isso não foi suficiente pra ela. Queria dinheiro! E o pobre Malfoy levou um pé no seu lindo traseiro._

_Mas e agora? Qual serão as novas atitudes da mais nova recém-casada do mundo bruxo? Da mulher mais influente economicamente da atualidade? Bem... Queridos leitores algo me diz que isso ainda vai render muito..._

_Rita Skeeter_

_- quanto absurdo, Virginia! Disparou Stone rindo. O seu mundo é muito engraçado, na verdade em termos de matérias sensacionalistas não difere muito do meu._

_- é eu sei. Falou meio sem graça e abaixou a cabeça._

_- sabe, eu não acredito em nada disso._

_- menos mal. Pelo menos você... _

_- olhe pra mim. O senhor de aproximadamente uns 60 anos se aproximou da jovem de 19 e disse. – eu sei que tenho idade para ser seu avô e não irei lhe julgar se você se casou comigo por interesse._

_- mas eu não... Ela levantou a cabeça._

_- shii!!! Deixe-me continuar... Não tenho ninguém em minha vida. E você é uma bela companhia para o meu ego. Mas acima de tudo isso, eu te considero uma mulher excepcional que eu sei que cuidará de mim._

_- não tenho certeza disso. Não sou excepcional, sou fraca, chorona, sentimental ao extremo._

_- e é por isso que eu te escolhi como esposa, você fará coisas que eu nunca tive coragem de fazer. Você me mostrará o mundo como eu nunca vi, sob a sua ótica. Quando lhe encontrei naquela festa, linda! Foi à primeira coisa que pensei. Encantastes-me de tal forma que não lhe pude resistir. Mas também percebi que não estava feliz. Depois disso passei dias atrás de você... Até que descobri que eras namorada do filho de Narcisa que tinha se casado com Zabbine (o pai do Blaise). Persegui-te incansavelmente..._

_- por quê? Existem tantas outras mulheres tão mais bonitas do que eu._

_- sim. (poxa! Precisava ser tão sincero, não se deve falar isso pra uma mulher). Mas você foi à única que resistiu a princípio ao meu dinheiro. Na verdade acho que nem sabia quem eu era._

_- não. Admitiu por fim. O que não significa que minhas intenções tenham sido as melhores com esse casamento._

_- eu sei que você ainda gosta do menino Malfoy. Eu sei que você sempre vai amá-lo por que ele foi a sua primeira decepção. Sei que você nunca esquecera Harry Potter, a final ele foi seu primeiro amor. Mas quero que você também me inclua na lista desses que são tão importantes pra você. Se ainda não como um amor, mas sim como um verdadeiro amigo._

_- em tão pouco tempo você já sabe tudo isso sobre mim? Seu investigador deveria ser muito bom... Tentou descontrair o ambiente._

_- não precisou um investigador para essas conclusões. Ele passou a mão delicadamente por seu rosto._

********------+++++-----******

- eu não acredito que ele sabia que você ainda gostava do Malfoy.

- pois é. Ele foi compreensível quanto a isso.

- por que eu não arrumo homens como esses? Está decidido. Vou pintar meu cabelo de vermelho. Arranjar seis irmãos mais velhos também de cabelos tingidos e arranjar um magnata que seja tão louco por mim que saiba que eu tive vários amores na minha vida e que eu ainda amo um deles, mas que ainda sim me idolatre como uma mulher fantástica. Definitivamente, vou começar a sair com homens mais velhos.

- você ta doida mesmo. Deve ser a gravidez. Disse tentando ignorar o fato da amiga ter mencionado que ainda amava o Malfoy.

- às vezes acontece. Não que não seja normal aqui para a dilua.

- mas que eu saiba essa dilua arrumou como namorado o maior goleiro que já se teve notícias e o moreno mais charmoso do mundo dos negócios.

- Ele até pode ser charmoso esse tal moreno, sem coração, mas como eu ainda estou muito chateada com ele... Ele vai perder o posto de homem mais charmoso para Harry Potter.

- Eu acho que se ele soubesse disso não ia gostar muito. Sonserinos não gostam de perder para grifinórios.

- Pois eu não to nem aí. Harry agora é mais bonito.

- Olívio Wood? Também é moreno e bonitão Luna.

- Ah, Gininha assim não é justo o meu coração talvez não agüente.

- Eu senti saudades dessas nossas conversas. Disse a mulher abraçando à outra.

- Eu também. Não vou lhe negar que tenho medo, acho que não iria conseguir sem seu apoio. – a mulher começou a soltar muxoxos.

- Hormônios! Suspirou a ruiva.

- Provavelmente.

- Mas o que foi resolvido com o Malfoy?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não faz bem para o meu afilhado.

- Mas e se ele...

- Ele não vai fazer nada.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu o conheço, simplesmente.

- Você não o esqueceu mesmo.

- Claro que sim.

- Não parece. Estás apenas camuflando o que sentes... É pior! Você aprendeu a viver longe dele, mas como ficam as coisas com ele tão perto?

- Não ficam. Ou ele sai daqui ou saio eu.

- Sempre extremista. – disse uma voz arrastada atrás de si.

*******------********----------

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**N/A: ehhhhhh!!! Finalmente o capitulo três está no ar. Bom, primeiro eu tenho que falar que não inventei a tal lenda... Ela existe mesmo, pelo menos no livro que eu me inspirei pra fazer essa fic. Ainda existe outra lenda que eu também vou contar nos próximos capítulos.**

**Eu estava com uma enorme dificuldade para escrever esse capítulo, mas felizmente depois que o fiz estou cheia de idéias. A questão agora é organizá-las.**

**N/A: a fic vai começar a se desenrolar agora. Depois que eu contei que a Gina já foi casada com um cara muito mais velho que ela e que todo mundo pensa que ela é uma interesseira. **

**Na época em que ela se casou com o tal Chuck ela ainda namorava o Draco. Talvez seja por isso que como foi mencionado nesse capítulo ele a tratou tão mal. Mas quem pode culpá-la? Ela estava atrás de um amor... Ah!!!!!!!!!! To falando demais... O resto nos próximos capítulos**

**Eu estou seriamente pensando em como vou fazer o Blaize entrar na história. Obviamente ele tem participação, mas eu ainda não sei como vou levá-lo para Ilha Madeira (pobre autora – sem idéias para isso no momento).**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal e até mesmo as pessoas que não deixam reviews mas que lêem essa fic.**

**Agora o agradecimento especial:**

**Gaabii:** eu também acho que esse Draco da vontade de levar pra casa, vamos combinar.... Ele é lindo demais... Foi mal a demora pelo capitulo... Mas muito obrigado pelo seu comentário... Assim que puder você também vai postar um capitulo novo de "Eu sei que você quer" Né? Aiiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaiai você realmente me deixou anciosa pra saber o que vai acontecer.... Bjos querida

*******------+++++-----******


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo IV: Senhora Weasley ou Senhora Zabine?_

_**Luna Lovegood Weasley,**_

_**Foi assim que eu comecei a te querer minha pequena lunática... Vendo você escrever nos seus cadernos nosso "futuro". Desde quando eu comecei a te notar, percebi que eras muito mais do que as más línguas diziam de ti. A Di-lua, na verdade, é tão especial que faz parte de mim e do que eu sou hoje. **_

_**Mas eu não consegui ser bom o suficiente para ti, talvez por imaturidade em lidar com um sentimento tão nobre e grandioso ainda muito jovem. E eu sei, minha querida, que essa desculpa pode parecer esfarrapada, como ela realmente é. Contudo, eu preciso ainda de você... Pelo menos me perdoe... Se não quiser falar comigo ou até me ver por algum tempo, eu vou entender... O que não vou admitir é que se afastes de mim... Nós vivemos intensamente um amor que durará pra sempre em nossos corações e se eu não dei valor a esse sentimento é porque sou um idiota que só percebe as besteiras cometidas quando já é tarde para repará-las.**_

_**A vida é mesmo complicada demais. Você idealizou demais um amor perfeito, mas há de se convir que a realidade seja diferente do sonho, e que se você não encara as coisas de acordo com o que lhe é imposto, está sujeito a sofreres simplesmente por não ter os pés no chão.**_

_**Lembro das palavras que você me falou e dos inúmeros conflitos que te causei por ser do jeito que eu sou, entretanto eu pensei que todo aquele amor que dizias sentir por mim superasse os muros que eu construí em volta do meu coração. Agora já é tarde pra nós dois e eu imagino como seriam as coisas se soubesses que eu sempre te amei, que quando eu estava contigo não existia outra mulher porque não havia ninguém que me entendesse tão bem, que se encaixasse tão perfeitamente em meus braços, tão imensamente bonita ou delicada como você.**_

_**Talvez se nada disso tivesse acontecido ainda estaríamos juntos, e mais felizes do que nunca... Mas você fez as suas escolhas e nem ao menos se perguntou se elas me afetariam, mas afinal como você poderia saber?**_

_**Eu sei que tenho tanta culpa nessa história quanto você, acho que estava tão acostumado com a sua paciência comigo que não me dei conta de quando você partiu. **_

_**Tu foste sempre generosa comigo... Quando eu e a Hermione terminamos achei que fosse morrer, mas tu estavas lá e me ofereceu um ombro amigo, quando a vi abraçada com o Harry pensei que iria estuporá-los, ai você me impediu com um simples olhar, quando começaram a namorar eu não quis ficar por baixo e você mesmo sabendo que eu ainda não te amava me acolheu em tua vida.**_

_**E são por essas razões que eu não posso ficar sem ti... E eu sei que você ainda me ama... E que só se casou com o Zabine porque estava chateada com o que eu te fiz... Volta pra mim Lu, eu prometo que esqueço tudo. Reconsidere por tudo o que nós ainda sentimos...**_

_**Do seu Ronald Weasley.**_

Ao terminar de ler a carta que acabara de chegar, o moreno observou atentamente as feições de sua "mulher" que ainda dormia na luxuosa cama de casal em seu apartamento. Não podia negar, ela era linda, e ainda mais quando dormia... Com seu rosto delicado, nariz pequeno, lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente entreabertos... Entendia perfeitamente as razões do Weasley estar tão envolvido ao ponto de se humilhar e cair no ridículo se a garota não lhe correspondesse.

E com esse pensamento e ainda com a carta entre as mãos, aproximou-se da loura e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Sentiu o perfume que emanava de seu corpo e não evitou olhar sua silhueta envolvida apenas por um fino lençol de seda branca. Não podia negar que por mais que gostasse da vida de solteiro, essa semana tinha sido totalmente diferente do que esperava. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que gostava da vida ao lado dela. Apesar das constantes brigas durante esse período eram sempre agradáveis os fins das discussões... Ele falava alguma besteira, ela se chateava, ele se retirava do local, ela o seguia, ele a encarava, ela não desviava o olhar triste, ele ficava desolado por "Ela" estar triste com ele, ela percebia isso, ele dizia: "perdoe-me", ela o beijava... E no outro dia ele acordava primeiro só pra vê-la dormir.

Não estava apaixonado por Di-lua Lovegood, estava apenas cumprindo com as conveniências de seu casamento, poderia pedir a anulação do casamento à hora que bem entendesse, mas era bom chegar em casa e ter alguém lhe esperando. Não que eles admitissem isso. Não era necessário, ambos sabiam o porquê daquilo. Apesar de negarem veementemente.

Ele então passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da esposa e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora do cômodo. No caminho que percorreu do quarto a sala percebeu as mudanças que ocorreram... O toque feminino no apartamento era visível. As cortinas antigamente negras tinham sido trocadas por outras de cores mais suaves. Tudo parecia ter o toque dela, era tudo mais colorido, os quadros que ela pintava estavam nas paredes do corredor.

Ele sorriu. Ela era tão criativa em seus quadros cheios de traços intensos e contornos marcantes que sua curiosidade foi atiçada a adentrar no quarto do final do corredor, era ali que ela passava os dias trabalhando. Blaise, desde que Luna tinha se mudado pra seu apartamento, nunca mais tinha entrado naquele recinto. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao vê-lo.

Vários quadros espalhados e em quase todos eles uma figura distinta se destacava, era um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros dos quais já se sobrepunham algumas mechas grisalhas, apesar da pouca idade, olhos extremamente azuis, rosto marcado por uma barba desenhada cuidadosamente.

- Por Merlyn, sou eu! - Ele constatou, e involuntariamente sorriu. Eram inúmeros os quadros e em "quase" todos, ele aparecia. As expressões mudavam de acordo com o contexto, mas isso não importava, ele sabia que estava nos pensamentos da mulher.

Caminhou mais um pouco e encontrou um quadro pequeno ao fundo, escondido entre os grandes quadros que ela pintara dele. E o que viu não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Era Luna com a barriga um tanto saliente abraçada com um ruivo que ele logo distinguiu como sendo Ronald Weasley. Eles pareciam felizes.

Subitamente um mal estar lhe abateu. Lembrou-se da carta ainda em suas mãos e olhou novamente o quadro:

- Será que ela ainda pensa nele? - Murmurou.

Vários pensamentos invadiram-no simultaneamente... E se essa não foi à primeira carta que ele lhe manda? E se esse quadro tem um significado a mais? Será que ela estava pensando em deixá-lo? Ele! Blaise Zabine seria trocado pelo Weasley? A Di-lua lhe daria um pé na bunda?

- Depois de tudo que vivemos... Tá, e daí que só fosse uma semana, ela não tinha esse direito. MAS O QUE É QUE EU TO FALANDO? Ela que faça o que quiser da vida... - Ele saiu transtornado do quarto amassou ainda mais a carta, pôs no bolso e aparatou no trabalho, ainda descrente de que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Aquela manhã parecia mágica. Pelo menos foi o que pensou Luna ao acordar, já passava das dez horas, mas não importava. Estava feliz, porque tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa com seu "marido". Sim, Blaise Zabine, apesar do que muitos podiam imaginar, inclusive ela, logo na manhã seguinte do casamento, era diferente de todos os homens que passaram em sua vida.

Certo, todos é um termo muito abrangente, estamos falando apenas de Rony, o homem que até então julgara nunca poder esquecer. E pra você ver, não passara nem sete dias completos e ela já o considerava página virada. Agora só o que lhe interessava era certo moreno charmoso.

Não que o ruivo não significasse nada pra ela, de fato ela sabia que ele sempre seria alguém importante, contudo não sentia mais aquele amor infantil. Sim, infantil! Gostava dele, talvez, por comodismo agora, não por paixão. Sentia-se presa a ele por medo de encarar a vida sem tê-lo por perto para protegê-la. Por isso, manteve consigo o retrato que pintara a mais de três anos atrás, quando ainda eram um casal de namorados.

No retrato estavam às boas e más recordações que ainda tinha, era impossível esquecer. Já que nessa época, Luna vivia o seu sonho e julgava-se muito feliz afinal: estava grávida do homem que amava e imensamente feliz porque iam se casar.

Contudo, as coisas não ocorreram dessa forma, aos três meses de gravidez ela sofreu um aborto natural. Ficou obviamente abalada, assim como Rony. Esperava que pudessem superar a perda, mas aos poucos a relação foi se desgastando e os anos passando... E nada mais fez sentindo nem o casamento, que nunca ocorreu, nem o amor, que o tempo e a dor conseguiram acabar.

Era conhecimento de todos, até mesmo da própria Luna, que Rony mantinha amantes, e isso com certeza contribuiu para que a tão dita "aluada" sofresse em silêncio. Pensava como no ditado: se as coisas andam ruins com ele, pior ainda sem ele. Parecia que essas palavras resumiam o que se passava entre ela e Rony.

Apesar de saber que aquele casamento com o Zabine não passava de um erro de uma noite inconseqüente, chegou a conclusão de que se errar fosse tão bom, o teria feito muito antes.

Não evitou um imenso sorriso ao lembrar-se da noite em que se casaram...

Flash Back:

Naquela noite, Luna esperava ansiosamente a chegada de Rony, tinham combinado de jantar após o treino de quadribol, mas pelo que pode constatar no relógio de pulso, o horário do término do treino já passara em demasiado. Por um instante sentiu uma aflição. Algo poderia ter acontecido.

Combinaram de se encontrar no restaurante às oito horas em ponto. Era o seu lugar preferido e queria que ele o conhecesse. Já eram quase dez e nada dele dar sinal, nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de comunicá-la. Meneou a cabeça para afastar essa conclusão. Sabia que se continuasse com esses pensamentos iria se entristecer, já que não era a primeira vez nessa semana que ele não fazia as coisas que combinavam e sempre aparecia em casa no outro dia com uma desculpa esfarrapada.

-A senhora vai pedir o jantar? - O garçom perguntou educadamente e lhe ofereceu o cardápio.

-Não. Traga-me o seu vinho mais caro, por favor! John. - Disse num tom igualmente educado. Afinal sabia no nome de quem aquela conta ia ficar. "Ronald Weasley, você me paga!" Pensou.

Depois dessa noite chegou a uma conclusão: nunca beber de estômago vazio. Incrível! Tudo parecia rodar mais rápido dessa forma.

Olhara no relógio de pulso e constatara que já era mais de onze horas. Era hora de ir embora.

Respirou fundo. Passou a mão pela toalha branca sobre a mesa. Olhou atentamente para todas as entradas do restaurante. Ninguém. Levantou-se calmamente e sentiu a cabeça dar voltas. Acenou para o garçom e sibilou de longe:

- Tudo na conta de Ronald Weasley.

Dirigiu-se a uma das portas de saída do restaurante e assim que botou um pé do lado de fora esbarrou com alguém. Talvez o choque não tivesse sido tão forte, mas estava tão desnorteada pela bebida que sentiu as pernas falharem. Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta.

- Me desculpe. - O Homem falou segurando-a pelo braço. Deu-lhe um sorriso e adentrou ao restaurante.

- Tudo bem. - Respondeu com a voz embargada. Queria chorar desde o momento em que se levantara da mesa, mas controlou-se até então.

Com os olhos marejados começou a andar pela calçada. Olhou para os carros e resolveu atravessar a rua. Não andou nem dez metros e deixou-se cair no chão, estando apenas do outro lado do restaurante. Mesmo estando em um meio-fio sujo, abraçou os joelhos e desatou em lágrimas. Enquanto os carros que passavam na rua não pareciam nem notar que alguém estava ali.

Ainda no restaurante o moreno com quem Luna esbarrara conversava com o garçom:

- Quem é a loirinha? Perguntou. Ficha completa, por favor! - Exclamou num sorriso maroto.

- É uma cliente assídua dos últimos meses, chefinho. Vêm quase todos os dias e sempre desacompanhada. Parece esperar alguém que nunca aparece. É a ultima a sair, muito simpática. Conversa com todos os garçons. Sabe o nome de todos. Geralmente come alguma coisa e deixa gorjetas muito boas.

- Você já foi melhor nisso, eu quero saber o nome dela, o telefone, se é trouxa ou bruxa... Se é gostosa mesmo ou é a luz do lugar. Essas coisas básicas. John o que aconteceu com você? Será que eu vou ter que descobrir tudo sozinho. - Disse o moreno enquanto sentava-se no bar do restaurante. Aquele restaurante fora uma de suas melhores aquisições, afinal as mulheres mais bonitas pareciam vir a ele. Ficava na Londres trouxa, mas ainda assim era muito visitado por bruxos.

- Parece que o Senhor vai poder descobrir tudo isso hoje mesmo. Olhe lá. Ela esqueceu a bolsa. - Disse apontando para a pequena bolsa branca em cima da mesa.

Blaise Zabine com agilidade andou até a bolsa. Pegou-a e disse:

- Não podemos deixar que nossa cliente fique sem a bolsa. - Saiu do restaurante rapidamente. Olhou dos dois lados pra saber que rumo seguir. Olhou mais adiante e viu uma mulher mais a frente agachada no chão.

Atravessou a rua e aproximou-se vagarosamente. O homem alto, de cabelos escuros e intensos olhos castanhos, sentou-se ao seu lado:

- Será que nosso esbarrão foi tão forte que você está chorando por isso?

Luna levantou a cabeça e o encarou. O rosto delicado estava levemente vermelho assim como os lábios e a ponta de seu fino nariz. A boca entreaberta talvez pelo susto de ouvir uma voz masculina tão próxima.

-" Linda!" Blaise pensou.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você esqueceu sua bolsa. - Ele mostrou o objeto em suas mãos.

- Muito obrigada. - Disse.

O silêncio se fez presente por algum tempo e Blaise já estava se levantando quando a mulher disparou:

- É muito gentil de sua parte ter trazido minha bolsa. - Corou. Não sabia o porquê de ter sentido seu rosto esquentar sobre o olhar dele.

- Sou simpático com mulheres bonitas. - Aproveitou-se do fato de que obviamente a mulher não queria ficar sozinha e ofereceu a mão para que ela se levantasse também. – A propósito venha comigo e conversaremos num lugar mais seguro. - Disse apontando para os carros que passavam bem próximo da onde estavam.

- Me ensinaram para nunca aceitar nada de estranho. - Disse séria e soou como uma criança cujo pai dá esse tipo de conselho.

- Mas a partir de agora eu não sou mais um estranho. Prazer sou Blaise Zabine o dono do restaurante em que você estava jantando.

Ela ficou pensando por um tempo antes de lhe estender a mão. Já ouvira esse nome anteriormente. Mas aonde? Era familiar o sobrenome. Talvez o álcool não estivesse ajudando-a.

- Oras, conheço você de algum lugar. - Ela já estava de pé e muito próximo dele. Encarou-o. – Deve ser impressão.

- Se eu a conhecesse não a esqueceria jamais.

- Além de bonito é galanteador? - Depois que tinha dito arrependeu-se. "Droga de Álcool".

- Tenho várias qualidades que você nem sabe.

- Senhor Zabine acho melhor entrarmos. Estou com um pouco de frio. - Evitou responder ao último comentário do rapaz.

A mulher voltou para o lado da rua em que se encontrava o restaurante sem nem o esperar. Ele, enquanto isso, estava absorto nas curvas da mulher e no majestoso vestido branco que usava. Era um tomara-que-caia justo desde os seios até os quadris. A partir daí ele ficava levemente frouxo, mas complementado com uma abertura sensual que começava da coxa ate os pés.

Nem reparou que ela acenava para ele vir até ela. Só saiu do transe quando a ouviu gritar:

- Blaise, vamos!

Aquilo não era um pedido era uma ordem e ele sem pestanejar começou a atravessar a rua sem prestar atenção alguma aos carros, depois de umas cinco buzinadas ele estava ao lado dela que perguntou preocupada:

- Você está bem? Pensei que fosse ser atropelado. - Riu.

- Você pode deixar tudo bem melhor. - Pegou na mão da mulher e a guiou para dentro do recinto.

- Você é muito engraçado. Sempre tem respostas atrevidas pra tudo.

- Você me deixa assim.

- Viu? - Começou a rir.

John, o garçom, já estava fechando toda a parte da cozinha quando ouviu risadas na parte da frente do restaurante. "Pelo visto Blaise pegou a loirinha". Guardou o resto das coisas que faltavam na cozinha e foi pro mesmo local onde estava o casal.

Assim que Blaise o avistou falou:

- John, pode ir se quiser, eu fecho tudo.

- Sim, senhor. Ah! As bebidas e os petiscos estão na geladeira. Boa noite! - Desejou aos dois e foi embora.

- Esse é o meu restaurante preferido.

- Quer dizer que tens outros além desse?

- Só mais dois. Mas esse é especial porque você vem a ele. (N/a: Good, ele é tão breguinha, mas... N/B: Ju...ele tah tentando levá-la pra cama dele...dah um crédito vai?)

Ficaram conversando, por um longo tempo, sempre regados a muito whiski. Já se passavam das duas da manhã.

- Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você. - Ele parecia sincero. (n/a: olhem os efeitos da bebida) – Acho que estou apaixonado por ti.

- Hahhahahahaha!!!!

- Ei! Você está rindo dos meus sentimentos. - O rapaz fez bico. Estavam sentados um do lado do outro em cima de um balcão da cozinha.

- Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão feliz.

- É o destino, minha querida, você é a nova Senhora Zabine.

- Hahahahhahahahahaa! Eu não posso ser a Senhora Zabine, eu tenho namorado.

- Cadê ele que eu não to vendo? - O homem olhou para os dois lados como se procurasse por alguém. - A única pessoa que eu estou vendo além de você sou eu, seu noivo.

- Hahahahhahahahahaaha!!!! Pois eu estou vendo dois de você. Hahahahahaha!!!

- Quer dizer que é por ele que você espera todas as noites?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu sei tudo sobre a **minha **mulher.

- Você é muito possessivo pro meu gosto. - Disse rindo.

- Não fuja do assunto. Eu estou bêbado, não sem memória. Responda o que eu perguntei.

- É sim. Mas ele nunca vem.

- Besta. Quem deixa uma mulher linda como você sozinha? Acho que ele vai aprender da forma mais difícil...

- Aprender o que?

- A dar valor ao que tem. Ele vai te perder pra mim.

Antes que Luna pudesse assimilar as palavras do rapaz, ele a beijou. E foi algo tão intenso que ela por alguns segundos esqueceu tudo. Todos os problemas, preocupações e o mais difícil: Rony!

Ele agarrou a cintura da mulher e a trouxe mais pra perto. Passou a mão pelas costas dela e delicadamente soltou seu cabelo, que antes estava amarrado num coque. Sem prever suas próprias atitudes Luna segurou Blaise pelo colarinho da blusa e o incitou a deitar-se sobre ela no balcão. Ele não pestanejou e os dois começaram a se acariciar suavemente. Com o tempo começaram apenas a dar selinhos. Sentiam-se no céu. Blaise separou-se dela e a olhou:

- Qual o seu nome?

Ela riu.

- Luna Lovegood.

- Sabe. Esse nome também me é familiar.

- Eu estou com uma galeria de artes no centro da cidade. Ela é nova. Mas já está fazendo algum sucesso.

- Deve ser isso, Luna Zabine.

- Até um minuto atrás você nem sabia meu nome. Como acha que eu serei uma boa esposa?

- Eu não sei. Mas não vou dar mole pro seu ex-namorado me roubá-la.

- Ex-namorado?

- Lógico. Depois desse beijo eu tenho certeza que quero você. E que você me quer.

- Você ta bêbado!

- Olha quem fala! Você também está meu amor. Além do mais, eu não sou idiota de deixar a mulher mais linda que eu já vi dando sopa por aí em restaurantes com donos galanteadores.

- Hahahahhahaaha! Eu só venho a esse restaurante.

- É bom mesmo. - Disse o mais sério que pôde. - Vem comigo. - Ele saiu de cima do balcão e a chamou.

- Pra onde?

- Rumo à capela mais próxima, eu me caso com você ainda hoje.

Fim do Capitulo 4.

**N/B: quê isso... Blaise saidinho... um capítulo bem Vegas, esse...adorei Juh... apesar d eu ser R/L...e eu naum gostei do q o Ronyquinho fez com a Luna...por hora...eu toh apoiando o Blaise... ^^  
escreve logo o próximo capítulo...e no q precisar...eh soh gritar!**

N/a:que bom que tenho o seu apoio querida... Hehehehehehe!!

Gente eu quero que vocês conheçam a minha Beta: Misty Weasley Malfoy. Ela vem me ajudado demais na história, dá sugestões muito pertinentes e que eu adoroooooooooo!!! Muito obrigado por você ter aceitado meu convite para betar essa história.

Agradecimentos Especiais:

**Gaabii:** Que bom que ainda consigo te fazer ler essa fic... A intriga está mesmo rolando solta. Há muito assunto a ser resolvido... Depois de você mencionar o Blaise resolvi adiantar a sua entrada na fic, afinal você a lê desde o começo e seu pedido foi uma ordem hehehehehehe. Esse capítulo na verdade foi só Blaise e Luna. Eu queria que eles também fossem importantes para o decorrer da história, o que você acha?

Bem, digamos que o nome do Chuck eu me inspirei em Gossip Girl mesmo, mas você pode ter percebido que o da minha história é muito mais velho e nem tem o sobrenome Bass...

Fico super feliz com os seus comentários, eles me inspiram e me fazem escrever (mesmo que devagar!) Brigada por ter falado de Beijos de Fogo na sua fic, Eu sei que você quer, eu to me esforçando... Quem sabe assim resolve ver também a minha fic heheheheehhe... Bjos linda!!! Acabei de ler o novo capitulo de Gossip Girl... e simplesmente: AMEI!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Camila Townes**: o Draco é lindo mesmo... aiaiaiaiiaiaiaaiiaia!!!! Muito obriagada pelos elogios... Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic... A minha freqüência pra postá-la não é tão assídua porque ta perto do meu vestibular mas eu vou fazer o máximo pra não demorar muito.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy: **mais uma vez muito obrigada por ter aceitado ser minha beta!

Pessoas, por favor, façam essa autora cada dia mais feliz deixando reviews...


	5. Se as nossas moitas gemessem

**Capitulo V: Se as nossas moitas gemessem...**

_-- Mas o que foi resolvido com o Malfoy?_

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Não faz bem para o meu afilhado._

_- Mas e se ele..._

_- Ele não vai fazer nada._

_- Como você sabe?_

_- Eu o conheço, simplesmente._

_- Você não o esqueceu mesmo._

_- Claro que sim._

_- Não parece. Estás apenas camuflando o que sentes... É pior! Você aprendeu a viver longe dele, mas como ficam as coisas com ele tão perto?_

_- Não ficam. Ou ele sai daqui ou saio eu._

_- Sempre extremista. – disse uma voz arrastada atrás de si._

_-_ Deu pra ficar escutando a conversa dos outros, Malfoy? – Gina disparou assim que o homem terminou de falar. "Será que ele ouviu tudo?" Pensou.

- Apenas o que é de meu interesse. Mas, diga-me Lovegood, quais os seus planos?

- Por que o interesse Malfoy? – Luna pronunciou-se. – Não acho que você se importa com as coisas que se relacionam a mim.

- Ora, se vou guardar o seu segredo preciso de estar precavido pra o que possa acontecer. – Respondeu indiferente enquanto se aproximava da grávida e lhe estendia a mão para que essa o acompanhasse até a cozinha.

Apesar de ter achado a atitude do rapaz estranha, resolveu não contrariar, de uma forma ou de outra, a continuidade de seu segredo dependia, exclusivamente, dele. Portanto,era melhor ao menos tentar ser agradável. E se sua memória não falhara, ele não era tão estúpido e arrogante quanto aparentava, pelo menos esse sempre fora o argumento que Blaise usava para defendê-lo.

"Droga! Sai da minha mente seu feio!" Pensou Luna. Enquanto aceitava a mão de Draco e o seguia. "Feio? Não. O termo também é muito forte... Insensível! É isso!" Forçou um sorriso.

Gina observou a cena atentamente. Não poderia dizer que estava surpresa com a atitude dele, afinal se realmente não fosse contar pro melhor amigo um fato tão grave quanto esse, ele deveria se assegurar que os motivos de Luna eram convincentes. Ou ainda, gostaria de descobrir, com certeza, quem era o pai do filho da mulher.

Estava inclinada a acreditar em sua última suposição.

********************* Londres ***********************

(N/A: tudo o que estiver em negrito é o Blaise falando)

**Literalmente eu sou demais. Pra que a modéstia se tudo se resume não só ao que eu penso mais também ao que todos acham. Mesmo que você me odeie, ao menos pra manter as aparências, no seu interior sou admirado. **

**Em primeiro lugar sou uma figura marcante... Se você já me viu por aí aposto que nunca esquecerá. Se trocarmos olhares, ainda que sem querer, saiba que pela noite farei parte de seus sonhos. Se nos esbarrarmos você se apaixonará pelo meu sorriso. Se já nos conhecemos, provavelmente você já esteve afim de mim ou ainda nutre algum tipo de desejo. O que posso fazer? Os genes de papai e mamãe me favoreceram!**

**E por esse motivo tenho que ser grato aos meus pais, afinal Narciso, o homem mais belo que se teve notícias, perdeu o posto semana passada para mim. Ah papai... O senhor estava inspirado no dia em que me fez! Mamãe... A senhora foi sempre muito boa cuidando da minha pele. Parabéns dona Cegonha!**

**O que vocês provavelmente não sabem é que além de lindo, sou rico, muito rico. Sorte? Destino? Acaso? Claro que não. Sou assim porque tinha que ser. Sou estonteante e inteligente como já era previsto para alguém do meu calibre. Tenho as mulheres que quero e a hora que quero. Elas se rastejam aos meus pés. Se isso me incomoda? Às vezes. Mas isso não é assunto para agora.**

**Por enquanto o que basta você saber é que não estou muito feliz. E adivinhe, meu amigo, o que me consome? **

- Au! Au! Au! – Latiu o pastor siberiano de pelagem negra com aproximadamente sete meses de idade.

A casa ainda era a mesma. As coisas dela ainda se encontravam intocáveis. Era como se ele a aguardasse. Mas como isso poderia acontecer se ele mesmo havia a mandado embora?

A única coisa que ainda lhe confortava naquele lugar era a presença de Zorro. A propósito, o cachorro dela! E como ele enchia o saco. Primeiro ele era grudento, segundo parecia que realmente gostava dele, terceiro ele o fazia não esquecê-la e quarto ele era a coisa mais fofa que já vira não que admitisse isso.

**Merlin! Estou conversando com você de novo! E pior, estou achando que só você me entende. Luna, o que você fez comigo?** Blaise jogou-se de costas na espaçosa cama de casal existente em seu quarto. Desapertou o nó da gravata, abriu os braços percorrendo toda a extensão do lençol. Bateu levemente a mão esquerda sobre o colchão. O suficiente para que Zorro subisse na cama e deitasse ao lado do dono.

**O que você acha que eu faço?** Perguntou enquanto acariciava a cabeça do animal.

- Au!Au!

**Você acha isso mesmo? Eu tenho que procurar o Draco. Ele é meu amigo, eu estou sozinho. Ele pode me ajudar a achá-la.**

- Au! Au! Au!

**Você tem razão. Não posso abandonar a empresa sem um bom motivo. Papai me mata. **

- Au! Au! Au! Au!

**Como você é inteligente Zorro. Se Draco está viajando a negócios, eu também posso fazer o mesmo. Além do mais, pra ele comprar aquela casa ele vai precisar adiantar os papéis da compra.**

- Au!

**E eu, como bom amigo, vou ajudá-lo. Irei atrás do atual dono da casa. E pessoalmente entrego os papéis ao meu "querido" maninho. **

- Au! Au! Au!

**Eu sei que ele já deve ter visto tudo isso. Mas eu estou muito sozinho. Além do mais, estou precisando de distração. Mulheres bonitas fora da Inglaterra. De preferência morenas de olhos verdes.**

- Au! – Rosnou o cachorro retirando-se da cama.

**Sem ofensas parceiro. Sua dona me deixou. Ei, você tem que ficar do meu lado. Eu que estou te criando...**

O cachorro estava retirando-se do quarto.

**Eu te levo junto**. Blaise sorriu.

Imediatamente Zorro correu ao seu encontro.

**Depois dizem que vocês não nos entendem. Idiotas!**

_*****************Ilha Madeira***********************_

Ao adentrar no interior da cozinha Luna encontrava-se apreensiva, Draco por outro lado mantinha-se calmo.

- Lovegood, estou com fome.

- Você me chamou aqui pra falar que está com fome? – Perguntou em dúvida.

- Também. Obviamente a Weasley se cozinhar vai tentar me envenenar. Você, ao contrário, tem uma dívida eterna comigo, já que guardo o segredo sobre seu filho. Se ele for ruivo não me interessa. Mas se for parecido com o Zabine, é minha obrigação avisá-lo.

- Então essa é a questão. Você quer se assegurar se meu filho é ou não do "seu" amigo.

- Lógico. Ou você acha que faço isso pela Weasley.

- Você quer realmente que eu lhe dê uma resposta?!Mas, deixando essa passar, eu já te aviso que o meu filho será...

- Ruivo como a tia. – Gina intrometeu-se antes que Luna pudesse terminar a frase. – Afinal o sangue Weasley é muito forte.

- Coitada da criança. – Comentou Draco sarcástico. – Você perdeu uma chance muito grande de seu filho nascer normal. Não sei se te avisaram, mas todos os bebês Weasley precisam ser vacinados contra a raiva, de vez em quando eles mordem.

- Antes raivosos do que com a Síndrome da Estupidez dos Malfoy, que é um mal eterno.

- Nossa, tanto carinho vai me fazer vomitar. – Disparou a loura enquanto procurava incessantemente por mantimentos alimentícios nos armários de mármore da cozinha. – Se vocês continuarem dessa forma, a minha taxa de glicose vai explodir de tão alta.

Por alguns minutos nenhum outro comentário foi feito e o silêncio reinou absoluto. Assim, Luna apoiou-se na bancada central da cozinha perto de onde Draco estava sentado, em um dos cinco banquinhos de cor branca, e começou a devanear sobre as opções viáveis para um bom desjejum.

Draco, por sua vez, pensava se acreditava ou não na palavra da ruiva. Afinal ela podia muito bem estar mentindo sobre a paternidade do filho da outra, apenas para acobertá-la. O certo seria avisar Blaise sendo que o próprio estava louco a procura da esposa. Entretanto, agora havia outras coisas em jogo. A Weasley apareceu e essa era a oportunidade que esperava a mais de cinco anos. Dessa vez seus planos não falhariam. E Zabine teria que entender.

Gina ainda sentia seu coração pulsar aceleradamente. A presença desse homem a fazia perder o controle sobre suas ações. Ela tinha vontade apenas de gritar com ele. Fazê-lo entender que não era mais aquela idiota de antes. Que mudara; e não graças a ele e sim a um homem de verdade, a uma pessoa que sempre a entendeu e esteve ao seu lado, a pessoa que sempre desejou secretamente que fosse Draco Malfoy.

- Bem, acho que não tem nada mesmo. – Luna sentou-se ao lado de Draco. – Teremos que fazer compras agora.

- Podemos almoçar fora. – Gina dialogou. – Você não se alimentou direito ontem a noite.

- Você também podia cair fora daqui Weasley. – O louro alfinetou.

- Você podia parar de se intrometer na conversa alheia. – A mulher revirou os olhos.

- Sabem de uma coisa... Existe muita, mais muita tensão sexual reprimida ao redor de vocês. Por que vocês simplesmente não vão ao mercado e no caminho encontram uma moita e liberam tudo isso? Apesar de que não creio que seja suficiente apenas uma moita. – a mulher fez uma pausa. – Essa casa tem muitos quartos, com exceção do que eu vou ocupar. Não se sintam tímidos. Quem sabe assim não melhoram esse humor infernal. – A grávida estava quase se retirando da cozinha quando completou: – não se esqueçam de comprar limão, azeite, mel, doce de leite e algumas folhas de alface. Também tenho desejos. – Completou com um enorme sorriso antes de sair.

- Vamos logo! – Falou o homem.

- Pra onde?

- Pra moita e depois pra todos os quartos. – Ironizou. – Pro mercado, obviamente.

Ambos riram ao mesmo tempo, recordando-se de algo, a menção da "moita" levou-os em pensamentos ao momento em que começaram a se conhecer melhor. A nostalgia foi inevitável.

_**Flash Back:**_

_A guerra contra o Lord Voldemort era a única coisa que passava na mente dos estudantes de Hogwarts, naquele ano. Todos tinham um lado, porém ninguém arriscava o palpite de quem sairia vencedor daquilo tudo. Numa guerra todos perdem. Em qualquer batalha o gosto será sempre amargo, vidas serão desperdiçadas, famílias serão destruídas e o conceito do "bem" e do "mal" torna-se relativo, como em todas as escolhas que são feitas na vida._

_Na época, Virgínia pensava que sua decisão em tomar partido por Harry Potter fosse, sem sombras de dúvidas, o mais certo, afinal toda a família Weasley (até mesmo Percy, que passara em definitivo para o lado da Ordem próximo da guerra explodir) acreditava nisso e por conseqüência, passara a juventude crendo que era o que deveria fazer. Não se arrependia desse fato, apenas achava que não tinha sido justa com ele e com as coisas que passou por ser criado da forma que foi. Ao analisar, anos depois, descobriu que eram mais compatíveis do que aparentavam ser. A diferença sempre foi à ideologia de seus pais, não a deles. Foram bitolados pelo meio em que sofreram influência, como podia julgar que ele estava errado? Simplesmente, ela nunca o fez, ficou apenas do seu lado e de mais ninguém._

_Cada momento, uma escolha._

_Encontraram-se em um momento de crise. Não por causa da Guerra que os cercava. Essa crise era psicológica e individual. Tanto da parte dela como da dele. Ela precisava de algo que mostrasse a realidade do mundo, ele de alguém que lhe mostrasse que tinha opções._

_Dessa forma, a pequena Weasley foi à opção e ele sua realidade, ou seja, aquilo pelo qual valeria a pena lutar, acordar no outro dia, simplesmente para poder estar a seu lado e finalmente para descobrir que o único intuito de todos os conflitos é a paz. Não a paz entre os povos, a princípio, mas sim a interna, que é ainda mais difícil de ser alcançada, é o amar o próximo sem esperar nada em troca, o querer bem um inimigo, porque se sabe que não há sentido em guerrear por algo tão subjetivo como o poder. _

_A gente escolhe acordar._

_Começar a enxergar o mundo, não mais como um conto de fadas, mas sim como um campo de batalhas, fez com que todos amadurecessem de forma precoce. Aprenderam a lidar com as perdas e a reergue-se das sombras, cientes de que o presente é o que importa, há o que se pode fazer hoje, o amanha fica para os indecisos. E foi dessa maneira que começaram a achar os contos de fadas sem graça porque sempre terminam da mesma forma e admirar o momento que é feito diariamente e nós mesmos controlamos o seu desfecho. _

_O tão desejado "felizes para sempre" não tinha significado para Draco e Gina. Só o que importava era o agora, o depois se existisse era bem-vindo, se não a lembrança do que ontem tiveram seria guardada como uma boa recordação de uma vida a parte, de algo único e só deles. _

_E como em toda estória há um começo e com eles não seria diferente, esse casal resistiu a tempos difíceis, cada um cresceu de forma majestosa, não como personagens secundários na vida, mas como protagonistas de sua própria existência._

_O amadurecimento, às vezes, só recai sobre certos aspectos, em outros seremos sempre eternas crianças, que nessa vida vão sempre aprender, de uma forma ou de outra, ou pelo amor ou pela dor:_

_Escolhe viver._

_O dia em que tudo começou não importa substancialmente. Mas há de se convir que inimigos de longa data podem ter mais coisas em comum do que imaginam, desde gostos semelhantes, gênios parecidos e uma maldita renite alérgica, que os persegue a anos e que por vezes se manifesta em lugares e entre pessoas inoportunas._

_Para a Weasley mais nova, tudo o que fazia sentido em sua vida foi por água a baixo, pelos seguintes motivos:_

_1°. Harry tinha terminado seu namoro com ela, por motivos... Digamos apenas de "força maior"! O que ela podia esperar dele? Ele é um herói e queria lhe proteger, pelo menos foi o que imaginou a principio. Doce Ilusão para não machucar tanto o ego._

_2°Ficou internada o final de semana na Ala Hospitalar, por causa de problemas respiratórios, já citados anteriormente. Todos na Escola pensaram que estava tentando cometer suicídio! Pode? É certo que gostava do Potter, mas não se mataria por ele. Pelo menos não por algo tão idiota... Por conseqüência disso virou alvo de todos os comentários por quase um mês, as pessoas tinham pena, e ela, por sua vez, tinha vontade de mandá-las para lugares não muito agradáveis. _

_3°E para piorar tudo, a sua "amada" Renite não a deixava em paz... Era realmente horrível, não podia se aproximar de pessoas que usavam perfumes fortes... _

_4°E adivinhem de quem se aproximou? E pior, espirrou sucessivamente na cara? Pois é... Ganhou detenções do morcegão até no mínimo sua sétima geração!_

_5°Se você acha que isso é ruim, espere até saber os reais motivos do termino do seu namoro com o menino que sobreviveu! Ou deveria dizer o menino que enfeitou bonito a sua testa?_

_Escolhe a quem nos aproximar._

"_- Eu não quero que pensem que eu tenho mania de perseguir os outros, de forma alguma, eu só acho estranho pra uma pessoa que acabou de terminar um namoro COMIGO se sinta tão feliz, como se tivesse feito a melhor coisa do mundo, melhor ainda do que ter derrotado Voldemort!!Então hei de concordar que eu tenho motivos suficientes para estar escondida atrás de uma moita observando minuciosamente os passos de Harry Potter... Afinal quem sai no meio da madrugada, com um perfume pra lá de enjoativo, que por sinal me fez espirrar por três minutos seguidos, e PENTEIA os cabelos? Não. O Harry não fazia isso nem pra mim. E olha que eu sou muita areia pra vassourinha dele!" Pensava indignada._

_A noite estava fria, do jeito que ele gostava. As folhas das árvores faziam sombras divertidas quando em contato com a luz da lua, os ruídos provindos do Lago Negro demonstravam que a Lula Gigante estava em seu trigésimo quarto sono, tudo parecia bem tranqüilo. A ronda daquela noite poderia ser ignorada e ninguém saberia suas reais intenções._

_A gente escolhe aproveitar._

_Alguns minutos depois..._

_- Pois é, eu ainda estou aqui atrás da moita, que por sinal não é o lugar mais confortável que freqüentei, mas não posso desprezá-la também, pelo menos ela não me faz espirrar por três minutos seguidos. – Sussurrou indignada pra si mesma. Estava de costas para o castelo, e ajoelhada na grama macia atrás de seu "esconderijo"._

_Ninguém havia aparecido para o encontro com Harry e, internamente, Gina achava aquilo maravilhoso. O sorriso já beirava em seus lábios quando sentiu algo em sua perna._

_Medo. Foi o primeiro sentimento, a vontade de gritar foi ainda maior, calafrios passavam por seu corpo e estremecia à medida que "aquela" coisa percorria sua panturrilha. Estava escuro justamente ali, já que não queria ser pega fora do castelo naquele horário e para piorar ainda mais sua situação, só pode comprovar que era uma mão o que subia pelas suas pernas quando sentiu um beliscão._

_A reação foi imediata, virou o corpo de supetão, puxou mais pra si quem quer que fosse aquele engraçadinho ou engraçadinha que estava tentando lhe assustar... E espirrou!_

_- Athim! "Agora provavelmente o engraçadinho se assustou, parabéns Virginia Weasley você se superou!" Pensou de forma irônica._

_- Athim! Ele respondeu com outro espirro. " Nossa agora estou compartilhando germes com desconhecidos, parabéns Draco Malfoy" O outro pensou por sua vez._

_- Athim! Quem é você? – A menina perguntou, tentando tatear o rosto de seu malfeitor._

_- Athim! Não espirre na minha cara. Procure outro lugar. – Sentiu a mão gelada de alguém contra a sua pele._

_- Athim! Seu perfume vai me matar! Vá você pra outro lugar. _

_- Athim! Athim! Athim! – Espirrou propositalmente em cima da menina._

_- Athim! Você quer assim é? – Segurou seu rosto com força. – Athim! Athim! E pare de espirrar em mim!_

_- Tudo bem então. Athim! – Mais uma vez acertou o rosto. Desviou o olhar para a entrada do castelo, de onde seu alvo já havia desaparecido. Não que ele admitisse que estivesse se sujeitando em perseguir uma menina, estava apenas assegurando-se de que não era passado para trás por ela._

_Humilhante, definia perfeitamente sua posição nesse momento, saíra das masmorras para a sua ronda, mas não controlou a curiosidade e escondeu-se entre as árvores só para descobrir o porquê de sua fã número um deixar-lhe a ver moscas na noite passada. Ajoelhara-se, quando não encontrou mais nenhum esconderijo seguro e começou a engatinhar sorrateiramente pelas moitas até tatear algo estranho._

_- Droga, você me fez perdê-la. – Exaltou-se._

_- Você que me fez perdê-lo. – Procurava incessantemente Harry, que antes estava encostado na árvore perto do Lago Negro. – Athim! De quem você está falando?_

_- De quem você está falando? _

_- Não é da sua conta._

_- Pois também não é da sua._

_Silêncio. _

_- Você ouviu isso? _

_- Não! Não estou ouvindo nada a não ser sua voz irritante. Como você é chatinha, certeza que é uma tarada perseguidora. – Disse em tom maroto, que não passou despercebido por ela._

_- Ora! Seu delinqüente, o tarado é você que fica apertando as pernas de mocinhas como eu. E pra sua informação não sou tarada, estou apenas tirando a limpo certas coisas que por sinal não são do seu interesse. – Corou violentamente, mas isso não pôde ser visto por ele._

_- Eu vou embora, não vou perder meu tempo aqui discutindo com você. Essa moita é pequena demais pra nós dois. _

_- Concordo. Pode ir. – Disse, empurrando o rapaz que também estava de joelhos ao seu lado. _

_- Não empurra sua louca. Eu vou cair._

_- Mas essa é a intenção._

_- Ah, garota você nem sabe com quem está mexendo!_

_- Como você é inteligente. – A penumbra era total. – E adivinhe: Você também não sabe com quem tá mexendo! _

_Empurrou- o mais uma vez, mas ele nem saiu do lugar. _

_- Sai! – Gritou por fim._

_- Os incomodados que se retirem._

_- Mas você disse que ia embora._

_- Não estou mais afim._

_A gente escolhe aproveitar.  
_

_Paciência é uma virtude para poucos, mas especialmente para eles, com certeza, isso não fazia sentido algum. _

_Gina levantou-se bruscamente, devido à dor que já começara a se espalhar pela sua perna, passara mais de meia hora naquela posição e a câimbra não a perdoara. Nesse movimento, ficou visível ao outro descobrir quem era sua parceira de moita. _

_Observou, atentamente, o corpo esguio da menina, as longas pernas, o vestidinho simples e rosa que ia até mais ou menos acima do joelho, a pequena cintura delineada pelo fato da roupa ser justa. E por fim os longos cabelos ruivos que iam quase até os quadris. _

"_Deve estar morrendo de frio". Foi seu primeiro pensamento. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e reparou que na face da menina, iluminada pela luz da lua havia uma expressão de dor. Não pensou duas vezes e também se levantou._

_- O que foi Weasley? Tá com fome? Por essa sua cara feia, só pode ser isso._

_Ela virou-se pra ele. Cabelos louros, quase brancos, olhos azuis cinzentos, branco feito leite... Aquele era Draco Malfoy, com certeza. Trajava seu uniforme da Sonserina com o Distintivo de Monitor sobre a capa preta que usava._

"_Brilhante! Além de perseguidora, você é burra e vai morrer congelada. Porque se depender dele, você vai parar ainda no fundo do Lago Negro. Devaneava, enquanto o rapaz falava coisas que ela nem prestava atenção._

_- Só podia ser você mesmo, pra ser tão chata. Está atrás do Pottinho ou veio fazer outra tentativa de suicídio? Você deve gostar da dor porque hipotermia não é a coisa mais agradável._

_Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da ruiva. Não pôde evitar. Estava doendo muito. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas não queria dar esse gostinho pro Malfoy. Definitivamente, não era muito resistente a dor. Outra lágrima. Os olhos começaram a adquirir um tom avermelhado e graciosamente um biquinho de choro era contido. E o Malfoy continuava a falar:_

_- Eu não acredito Weasley, vai ter vida própria... Quer ser à sombra do Potter assim como seu irmão?! Francamente! – Estava achando estranho ela não responder às suas provocações, ninguém da família dela evitava um conflito com algum Malfoy. E finalmente reparou que ela tinha o rosto cheio de lágrimas. – Ah, fala serio! Não acredito que você vai chorar por causa do que eu falei._

_- Ai! – Deixou escapar um gemido. E esticou a perna esquerda pra tentar aliviar a dor. Mas, pelo visto, não tinha obtido um bom resultado. A dor aumentara. E o choro veio à tona._

_- Não! CONTROLE-SE MULHER! – Exclamou exasperado. – Ninguém merece mulher chorona. Deve ser por isso que o Potter te deixou. – Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, geralmente quando alguém chorava perto de si era porque ele a tinha feito chorar, mas não esperava que ela fosse reagir dessa forma. – WEASLEY! _

_- Que é Malfoy...? – Soluçou. – Eu não estou chorando pelo o que você falou... Muito menos pelo Harry. Estou com câimbra. _

_Ela sabia que tinha dado armas ao inimigo, e fechou os olhos esperando que ele risse de sua situação e depois a deixasse sozinha. Entretanto, nada do que havia pensado chegou perto do que ele fez. _

_- Estou apenas fazendo o meu dever como monitor-chefe. – Disparou antes de erguê-la em seus braços. "E me aproveitando da situação, mas só um pouquinho! Ah, ela é uma menina bem bonitinha!" Completou em pensamento._

_Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça. _

_Escolhe conhecer.  
_

_Draco a depositou em um banquinho, ainda localizado perto do Lago Negro, a menina ainda chorava compulsivamente._

_Então se abaixou e tocou a perna dolorida dela. Massageou desde a panturrilha até a coxa, utilizando-se de movimentos circulares na tentativa de aliviar as dores da ruiva. O que não esperava é que fosse gostar de tocar na pele macia da Weasley, e pior sentir-se melhor ao vê-la tirar a cara de choro e o olhar profundamente._

_Na visão dela aquilo era surreal porque primeiro nunca esperaria uma atitude dessas de Draco Malfoy, depois gostar do contato de sua mão fria em suas pernas. Quem olhasse a cena acharia aquilo, no mínimo bizarro, já que jamais um Malfoy estaria ajoelhado aos pés de uma Weasley massageando-lhe as pernas. Encarou-o tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Deixou hipnotizar-se quando ele também a encarou nos olhos, seu coração disparou. Como nunca tinha reparado que ele tinha olhos tão lindos?_

_A dor tinha sumido há algum tempo, mas não ousava falar algo que o pudesse fazer parar. Ainda se encaravam. Vez ou outra um deles desviava o olhar com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Você é estranha. – Interrompeu o clima. Sentou-se ao seu lado no banco._

_- Obrigada. – Corou. _

_- Pelo quê? Por ter chamado você de estranha ou por ter te ajudado?_

_- Só por hoje, vou aceitar sem retrucar o fato de você ter me chamado de estranha._

_- Está com frio? – Perguntou tirando o casaco e colocando nos ombros da ruiva. _

_- Bom... Se eu responder que não, você não vai retirar o casaco, certo?! Então digamos que estou sim. Por que você está me ajudando? Athim! – O cheiro de hortelã que provinha do casaco causou o espirro._

_- Porque eu sou monitor-chefe. – Riu. – Você precisa cuidar dessa gripe._

_- Não é gripe, é algo bem pior: renite._

_- Eu sei._

_- Sabe o quê?_

_- Que isso é bem pior do que gripe. Foi por isso que espirrei em você. _

_- Ora, ora, ora. Algo em comum entre Weasleys e Malfoys... Quem diria?!_

_- Podemos deixar isso só entre a gente._

_- Você está tentando me matar? Está sendo simpático comigo pra depois aliviar o peso na consciência?_

_- É por isso que eu disse que você é estranha. Uma hora agradece minha ajuda, na próxima faz interpretações infundadas. _

_- Quem pode me culpar? Você nunca falou comigo direito. E sempre aprontou com meu irmão. Além do mais você é um filho de comensal... – Falara demais. – Desculpe!_

_- Você está certa. Eu sou um filho de comensal e provavelmente sou quem tem as maiores chances de se tornar um. – Disse seco e levantou-se. – Boa noite Weasley! – Deu as costas, afastando-se_

_- Boa noite Malfoy. _

_Escolhe se divertir._

_Não dera nem três passos quando ouviu barulhos de pessoas gargalhando. A ruiva também ouvira e se levantara do banco. Ele virou o corpo para deparar-se com a garota ao seu lado. Ela era um pouco menor do que ele, que pôde sentir, mais uma vez, o doce perfume dela._

_- Athim! – Foi a vez dele de espirrar._

_Entreolharam-se por alguns instantes e seguiram no rumo do Lago Negro, local da onde provinham as risadas. E qual não foi a surpresa quando avistaram roupas espalhadas pelo gramado, à medida em que iam se aproximando das águas._

_Um sorriso sarcástico se formou nos lábios no louro ao perceber que a blusa da mulher jogada era exatamente a mesma que Pansy usava quando deixara as masmorras, mais cedo. _

_Ao longe, avistaram ainda, o menino-que-sobreviveu aos beijos e abraços com uma morena. Gina assustara-se, mas sua mente maquiavélica alertara-a de que era mais proveitoso não fazer escândalos. _

_Enquanto o Malfoy ficara parado estático, olhando o distraído casal, ela não perdeu tempo e foi pegando as roupas espalhadas._

_- O que você tá fazendo, Weasley? Está tão necessitada assim?_

_Revirou os olhos._

_- Ao invés de fazer perguntas idiotas, você poderia me ajudar. _

_Juntaram todas as roupas, mas analisaram minuciosamente as três peças que continuavam no chão, respectivamente uma calcinha e sutiã preto e uma cueca de bolinhas amarelas._

_- Eu não acredito que o Potter usa isso! – Fez uma cara de nojo._

_- Credo. Nem eu. – A menina tirou a varinha do bolso. – "Leviattus"_

_- Nossa! Quanto ressentimento Weasley Fêmea. – Ironizou enquanto escondia-se atrás de outra moita_

_- Não é questão de ressentimento Malfoyzinho, e sim de diversão. Não teria graça e seria muito fácil pra eles. Você adora ficar numa moita comigo? Admita! – o seguiu._

_  
__E podemos escolher ir longe._

_- Sabe menina, se você não fosse uma Weasley e tivesse coragem e lealdade, daria uma bela Sonserina. – Ao invés de ajoelhar-se, sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, esperando ansiosamente pelos gritos dos dois babacas que sairiam loucos atrás de suas roupas._

_- É. Pode ser. Você também não é tão ruim. Se não fosse um Malfoy, juro que te dava um beijo. – Brincou, sentando-se da mesma forma que ele, mas com maiores cuidados por causa de seu vestido._

_- Sinto-me "quase" lisonjeado._

_- Ah é, e por que "quase"? Acha que não sou bonita pra você? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Será que eu sou feia?" Pensou._

_- Você é linda. Mas não faz meu tipo. _

_- "Você é linda. Mas não faz meu tipo." – Imitou-o irritada. "Mas quem aquela doninha achava que era?A última bolacha do pacote?" Nem reparava muito no elogio feito por ele. O sangue Weasley ferveu._

_- É. _

_- E qual o seu tipo? – Perguntou aproximando-se dele. – Mulheres louras, altas e de profundos olhos azuis?_

_- Praticamente isso._

_- Para mim, só faltam os cabelos louros._

_- Está interessada em mim, Gina?_

_- E se eu estiver Draco? – Provocou. Mais próxima ainda dele, quase que em cima dele. – Se bem, que você também gosta de morenas, a Parkinson é uma amostra disso. _

_A mulher o estava desafiando, isso era óbvio, sua intenção era fazê-lo desistir de qualquer aproximação com ela. Mas se aquilo era um jogo, era bom que soubesse que seu adversário só entrava para ganhar._

_- E você, qual o seu tipo? – Tocaram os lábios levemente. A menina, no mesmo instante, afastou-se, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por seu corpo. Draco nunca admitiria, mas sentira-se do mesmo jeito._

_  
_  
_A gente escolhe seguir em frente._

_Gritos. Gritos. Mais gritos. Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson correndo de um lado para o outro atrás de suas roupas, que cena impagável._

_O casal atrás da moita ria e se contorcia de tão cômica que era a cena. A ocasião passada, em que estavam constrangidos por causa do selinho, parecia que nem tinha ocorrido._

_- Harry tem uma bunda bonitinha! – Gina disparou._

_- Ah Weasley, você fala como se nunca tivesse visto. _

_- Nunca vi mesmo. _

_- Deve ser por isso que ele te deixou._

_- Ah, ele não é assim._

_- Sério mesmo? O que você acha que ele quer com a Pansy? Ou ainda, o que você acha que ele estava fazendo ali com ela?_

_- Credo. Você me cegou com essa imagem. _

_- Eu acho que você é a nova corna da Escola._

_- Você também._

_- Negativo. Pansy só era conveniente para as minhas necessidades._

_- Draco Malfoy, o novo corno sensação de Hogwarts, acho que pode fazer sucesso!_

_-Weasley Fêmea: além de doida e chifruda, ainda foi trocada por um buldogue... O que você acha dessa notícia amanhã? _

_- Aiiiiiiii! – Gritou histérica._

_- Shiii! – Tentou calá-la._

_- Vocês homens são todos iguais. – Levantou-se indignada._

_  
A gente escolhe não olhar para trás._

_- Aiiiiiiii! – Uma mulher gemeu._

_- Shiii! – O homem pediu._

_- Você ouviu isso Pan? – Harry perguntou._

_A morena assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou na direção daqueles ruídos suspeitos. O outro a acompanhou._

_  
Escolhe ser feliz._

_Harry não acreditou quando viu Gina sair de trás daquele lugar, ela havia descoberto tudo entre ele e Pansy. Não teria mais coragem de olhá-la. Fora infiel com ela. Não merecia seu amor. Sim, porque ela nunca escondeu seus sentimentos e sempre fora uma boa namorada._

_- Gina. Espera ai. – Draco também se levantou e seguiu a menina que já entrava no Castelo.__  
_

_Estava vendo coisas, nunca em seu pior pesadelo imaginou uma Weasley e um Malfoy fazendo coisas ilícitas atrás de uma moita. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho._

_  
A gente escolhe viver o presente._

_- Pára! – Mandou, segurando-a pelo pulso._

_- Me solta! Eu te odeio Malfoy! – Disse livrando-se dele e recomeçando a caminhada._

_- Eu também não gosto muito de você Weasley. – Ele gritou. Não sabia bem o porquê de ter se descontrolado dessa forma. Poderia muito bem atrair a atenção de Filch, mas sinceramente não estava se importando com isso. Queria apenas que ela lhe desse atenção. E conseguiu._

_- Você é louco! – A menina deu a volta transtornada. – Você quer que o Filch nos pegue?_

_  
__A gente escolhe pela solidão._

_- Você está com o meu casaco! – Foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça._

_- Não seja por isso, tome! – Retirou-o e estendeu ao dono._

_- Você não acha que eu mereço muito mais do que isso? _

_- Você realmente quer que eu dê o que você merece? – Quebrou a distância entre os corpos e puxou-o pela nuca, até que as testas se encontrassem._

_- Ah Weasley isso não é mais um jogo! – Não sabia mais o que dizia. O perfume, que até algumas horas atrás lhe dava alergias, agora lhe enfeitiçava._

_- E quem disse que eu estou jogando? – Sussurrou com uma voz rouca e quase falha em seu ouvido._

_Estava atraída por ele. Estava encantada por aquele Malfoy que conhecera. Ele era diferente, engraçado, intrometido, prestativo... Era o que ela estava esperando. O que importa o Mundo se não se vive intensamente? Além do mais o que significava apenas um beijo?___

_Não pensou em mais nada. Apenas o beijou. _

_O tempo parou. As borboletas remexeram-se. Os pássaros cantaram. E todas essas coisas românticas aconteceram. Não havia mais o Mundo, o certo ou o errado, a guerra ou as famílias deles. O que se passava ali era o encontro entre dois amantes de longa data, era a angustiante saudade sendo saciada, o desejo de toques negados há milênios. Porque não importa os anos, nem a idade, almas gêmeas estão onde menos se espera e causam a mesma sensação incrível de quando se ama de verdade, o sentir-se completo com apenas um beijo, não igual aos outros, mas sim, um Beijo de Fogo._

_Ainda ouviram alguém tentar gesticular com eles, mas não mexeram um músculo. A cada minuto os corpos se encontravam mais e mais, deixando quem passasse por aquele corredor, no mínimo com vergonha. Eram beijos e abraços de pessoas já intimas há muito tempo. A sincronia perfeita!_

_  
Ou escolhe mesmo pela vida agitada._

_- Gina, o que você acha que está fazendo?! Eu sei que o que fiz com você foi errado, mas não precisa ficar se agarrando desse jeito com o Malfoy. Se você quer me machucar, acredite, isso não irá só me atingir. Pense na irresponsabilidade de seus atos e no que isso pode ocasionar. – Harry estava a menos de um metro do casal que se "agarrava" no corredor._

_- Harry, ela não tá nem ai para o que você tá dizendo. Pára de atrapalhar. Esses dois não vão te ouvir nunca... O máximo que vão fazer é voltar para a moita em que estavam antes... Vamos embora. – Disse Pansy, arrastando o moreno pelo braço._

_O casal finalmente se soltou. Ambos ofegantes, mas com os olhares brilhando, como se pedindo para que pudessem ter mais daquilo._

_- Draco, você ouviu algo?_

_- Acho que o Cicatriz falou algo sobre irresponsabilidade e tudo mais._

_- Eu só ouvi a parte da moita. – Riu sem graça._

_- Até que não é uma má idéia. Vem comigo._

_  
Escolhemos acreditar nos outros._

_**Fim de Flash Back**_

Assim como a sensação de nostalgia apareceu ela sumiu, deixando apenas dois conhecidos a evitar comentar os turbilhões de emoções envoltos nessa lembrança:

- Você pode muito bem ir sozinho.

- Não vim de carro. Aparatei aqui. Você quer que eu faça o mesmo no mercado?

- Vá andando. A prática de exercícios faz bem para a saúde.

- Mas eu faço exercícios com freqüência. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Aproveite e admire a paisagem.

- Sempre que tenho oportunidade, eu assim o faço. – Disse se aproximando. – Nesse momento, eu tenho uma visão privilegiada. – Parou em frente à mulher a uma distância mínima de seu rosto.

- Ah Malfoy. Que pena que não posso lhe retribuir o galanteio.

- Mesmo? – Disse com a voz rouca.

- É... Não posso! – Manteve-se firme.

- Não pode o que? – Segurou a mão da mulher e levou à sua face pálida e máscula. Aproximou-a de sua boca e distribuiu alguns beijos pela delicada palma feminina.

- Eu... Eu não posso... Me... – Lutava contra os arrepios que esse gesto lhe causava.

- Diga! Diga que você ainda me quer! Diga Virgínia, e eu esquecerei tudo.

- Eu... Eu... Não posso esquecer tudo. – Ela tirou bruscamente sua mão. Afastou-se o mais que pode e disse: – Te espero no carro.

Dessa vez não seria tão fácil convencer Virgínia Stone com gestos sensuais e galanteios baratos. Aquela menininha que se apaixonara cegamente por ele está muito bem enterrada. Pelo menos por agora. As lembranças do passado feliz ainda assolaram sua mente durante anos, mas mesmo assim, resistiu a todas com um bom sorriso no rosto e uma disposição infalível pra seguir em frente. Por que agora seria diferente? Simples. Porque a partir desse momento ela está dividindo sua vida com Draco Malfoy e o pior, na casa em que eles juraram amor eterno.

**************** Draco e Gina********************

No andar de cima da casa, Luna, que adentrara o segundo quarto do corredor, bem distante dos aposentos em que antes o Malfoy se encontrava, arrumava suas roupas em um armário. Trouxera bastante coisas para o bebê que vinha nascer, agora era uma boa hora para arrumar um cantinho sossegado para dar a luz.

Sentou-se confortavelmente na cama, retirou o celular da bolsa e viu as inúmeras chamadas perdidas em seu celular:

- Você tem 154 mensagens, deseja ouvi-las agora?

- Acho que não. – Entristeceu-se. Constatou que 151 das mensagens eram de Blaise. As três últimas, no entanto, chamaram sua atenção. – Harry Potter atrás de mim? Estou vendo que talvez nem precise ser ruiva. Riu.

- Oi Luna tudo bem? Aqui é o Harry. Eu só liguei pra saber se está tudo bem com você... Eu sei que a Gina tá contigo e por isso nem me preocupo muito, mas de qualquer forma mande notícias... Beijos! Ah, Luna, por favor, volte pra casa... O Rony não me deixa em paz... Nem mesmo o Zabine. Você me deixou no meio desses dois. Tenho que te avisar que, assim... Talvez eu tenha deixado escapar alguma coisa, mas não se alarme você não pode ficar assim, no estado em que está.

Ela levantou o cenho.

- Segunda mensagem: Oi Lu aqui é o Olívio Wood, quanto tempo?! Eu estava querendo saber se você vai estar ocupada no próximo final de semana, eu quero saber se você já terminou o nosso combinado? Beijos. E sinto muito por seu casamento.

- Terceira mensagem: Luna Lovegood, não faça essa cara de deboche, que eu sei que você está fazendo agora.

A menina que há poucos segundos tinha revirado os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de Rony, sorriu com o comentário.

- Eu já sei o que você tem e onde você está. Por que você não me falou sobre o meu filho???? Eu tinha o direito de saber... Foi por isso, não foi, que você se casou com o Zabine? Pra se esconder de mim... Eu sei que não fui um exemplo de caráter e tudo mais, mas eu tinha o direito de estar com você.

A mulher assustou-se.

- Luna, o Harry já me contou tudo. E eu estou indo aí. E se você fugir de novo, acredite: EU VOU TE ENCONTRAR!

- Merlin! O que o Harry disse?

Fim do capitulo 5:

n/a: eu sei que enrolei mais de um mês pra postar um novo capitulo e tudo mais. Mas espero que vocês não fiquem muito chateadas comigo, e, por favor, não façam tantas ameaças a minha integridade, às vezes eu me assusto de verdade hehehehehehehehe! É brincadeira... Valeu Camila Townes suas ameaças foram demasiadas que me fizeram ter inspiração... hehehehehehee!

Muito obrigada a todas que acompanham a fic, vocês me deixam MT felizes /o/!

O nome do texto que eu retirei os versos do flash back , chama-se "Escolhas" e eu tirei do blog do Aerton Guimarães. A parte do flashback foi baseada num livro: A arte da Guerra do Sun Tzu.

**N/B: aimeudeus Juh... O que você fez o Harry fazer... sério... primeiro vc faz ele trair a Gina...e agora faz ele falar merda pro Rony... aimeumerlin... eu vou laaah bater nele... pode? Vc deixa?? Anyway... amaaaaaaaaaay o capítulo... a parte em q vc mostra o nome da fic eh PERFEITA... enton naum reclama... e vc sb q qnd precisar... precisar mesmo de ajuda... eh soooh berrar q eu vou responder... pode ser que demore um pouquinho... e tals... mas eu respondo... e manda looogo o próximo capítulo... /bjumetelefonemandescrapnoorkuteumamensagemnotwittersohnaumligueacobrar**

N/a: é bom saber que conto com seu apoio, querida! Não precisa usar de violência com o pobre do Harry... É como naquele ditado: Tem males que vem para o bem. Esse pode ser um interessante caso baseado nisso!

Agora as importantíssimas reviews:

**Gaabii****: desculpe querida por mais essa demora na atualização. E que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado, acho que deu pra perceber que eu sou louca por Blaise e Luna : ) Tente não odiar tanto o Rony... Eu estou fazendo o meu máximo, porque possivelmente ele vai aparecer no próximo capitulo, a propósito acho que muitos personagens vão aparecer.... hehehehehhe! O Blaise é lindo mesmo... E o mais importante ele se importa com a Luna... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, teve bastante D/G e apesar de ter parecido um pouco surreal a forma como eles tiveram o primeiro bjo eu acredito que esse é o sentido do nome da fic. Beijo de Fogo aquele que te pára, comove, envolve e todas essas coisas... Ahhhhh! Vou fazer mais um apelo pra você: Faça um epílogo pra ****Be with me**** eu amei tanto ler : )**

**camila townes**: **ainda bem que voce esta gostando de Blaise e luna e eu concordo que eles são muito lindões... Mas não se preocupe Draco e Gina agora aparecerão com mais freqüência... Acho que a sua pergunta ficou respondida com o fim desse capitulo, ele vai aparecer sim! Eu deixo vc dar uns tapas no bumbum do Rony pra ele aprender a não maltratar uma mulher! Pois é... O Harry teve algo com a Mione sim, teve com a Pansy, com a Gina, com a Lun... Opa!!! Ai eu acho que não! Heheheheheh... Mas, com certeza ele teve algo com mais da metade do mundo... E a proposito as suas ameaças encheram tres paginas da minha caixa de email... hehehehehehehe! Que bom que vc esta gostando bjos! **

**Srtá. Felton:** **menina eu também sou totalmente Blaise e Luna... Que bom que vc também é, podemos trocar figurinhas sobre eles... aiaiaiaiaiiaiaia! Que legal! /o/ que gratificante saber que vc acompanha a fic desde o começo isso me deixa lisonjeada! Estou super hiper mega ultra feliz com o seu comentário e espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo também! Vai ter mais Blaise e Luna nos próximos capítulos ; )**

**  
****Oraculo****: ****oi linda que honra ver você por aqui, já que sou fã de carteirinha de 180 graus... A continuação está aqui, espero que voce tenha gostado! Esse Foi o maior capitulo da fic , e o que deu mais trabalho... Eu acho que não está muito bom, mas fiquei com vergonha de não postar nada há mais de um mês, portanto, espero que você não desista da fic.**

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**: **essa minha beta é uma graça mesmo, alem de betar ainda comenta no capitulo... Você é demais! E muito obrigada por estar betando a minha fic , eu sei que vc é muito ocupada!**

**Miaka-ELA****:** **mais uma vez agradecendo a capa linda que vc fez pra minha fic... Eu sou sua fã mesmo! Espere que escreva mais fics pra nós todos termos o prazer de ler ... Eu não vou mentir que vi a capa no seu perfil, mas peguei pelo email mesmo.... hehehehehehehe! A curiosidade matou a Drik!**

**  
**  
Bom, minhas lindas leitoras... Por hoje é só isso, espero que vcs ainda acompanhem essa fic... E se puderem deixem reviews, elas me deixam tão felizes!!! : )


End file.
